Después de un partido de Quiddicht
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: Después de tomar Hidromiel es lógico que uno no recuerde nada... ¿pero si de eso depende la verdadera felicidad?... ¡SIO! estoy de veulta, chap. 2 up! dejen muchos rr
1. Después de un partido de Quidditch

**...:Harry Potter:...**

_"Después de un partido de Quiddicht"_

El fuego ardiente de la tarde brillaba en el firmamento mientras los gritos se escuchaban por todo los terrenos donde la magia era lo más común de todo. Gritos, aplausos... todo se podía escuchar con la más minina disposición, un castillo en el horizonte se recortaba mostrando su imponencia y un campo enorme con seis aros y en cada extremo 3 guardaba a los habitantes que ahí se encontraban aquella tarde.

En las gradas la gente bañada de rojo escarlata y dorado saltaban de alegría, gritaban de emoción, expresan al máximo sus sentimientos. Pero no eran los únicos, jóvenes también de amarillo claro y azul oscuro festejaban sin pena por la derrota de los únicos que no mostraban en sus rostros algún signo de felicidad, jóvenes de verde esmeralda y plateado.

La cancha era testigo de cómo 7 escobas bajaban al suelo luego de lo que fue un prometedor partido... pero los 7 jóvenes que las montaban no estaban muy contentos. Sin embargo las otras escobas que daban un total igual al que las que habían descendido aún se mantenían el aire disfrutado cargar a los jóvenes de alegres y victoriosas sonrisas. Un muchacho, un muchacho se hundía en los abrazos de sus amigos con una pequeña esfera dorada en su mano derecha... la snitch. 

Muchos soltaban palmeadas sobre su espalda mientras que uno de todos los que se encontraban a su lado con un bate alzaba la mano del muchacho con la snitch. Todos gritaban su nombre y su apellido orgullosos de que este año nuevamente la copa quedó en su casa: GRIFFINDOR.

Una voz bastante fuerte se dejo fluir por todo el estadio mientras los jugadores descendían al campo: - Y COMO USTEDES PUDIERON VER, OTRO AÑO, OTRA COPA PARA GRIFFINDOR GRACIAS A SU ESPECTACULAR BUSCADOR JAMES POTTER. UN APLAUSO PARA ESTE JUGADOR TAN DOTADO Y POR SUPUESTO PARA EL MEJOR EQUIPO QUE PUEDE EXISTIR EN HOGWARTS. Y QUE ESTO SEA UNA LECCIÓN PARA QUE LOS BABOSOS Y GRASOSO DE LOS OTROS APRENDAN QUE JUGANDO LIMPIO SE GANA – decía la voz de una chica alejando el micrófono de una profesora que trataba de apartárselo por insultar a los jugadores de verde: SLITHERYN. Las demás casas saltaron al campo haciendo desaparecer de la vista a los jugadores de escarlata que habían descendido al campo en un abrazo sumamente ameno.

La tarde caía, el sol comenzaba a desaparecer y poco a poco el viento se volvía frío, pero a los jóvenes no les importaba. ¿Qué más daba cuando la copa que tanto trabajo les había costado, y las largas horas de entrenamiento, ahora descansaba bajo su nombre? Los profesores sonreían desapareciendo de las gradas yendo al castillo aún cuando los alumnos del colegio más prestigiado de magia y hechicería seguían festejando el triunfo.

James Potter, un jugador experto ahora sonreían feliz de que su casa haya ganado la copa de Quiddicht. Estaba agotado por todo el trabajo y festejaba con su mejor amigo a su lado, sonrieron entre ellos pensando cuantas travesuras más les quedaba por hacer antes de que ese año terminara.

Sin embargo, en las gradas una muchacha solo sonreía sin moverse y sin expresar deseos de ir a festejar de que su casa... había ganado. Se quedó ahí sintiendo que el viento quería llevarse sus cabellos largos de fuego ardiente, no se movió de ahí... ¿para qué?... se quedó pensando mientras se daba la vuelta perdiendo en las escaleras que llevaban a los caminos del castillo... ¿para qué?... El castillo pronto recibiría la felicidad de los jóvenes con su más ferviente abrazo cálido.

***---***---***

James Potter sonreía satisfecho de haber ganado para su casa la copa de Quiddicht. Su porte masculino tan bien formado hacían de él un joven atractivo y sumamente guapo ante los ojos de cualquiera, su mirada azul clara y sus cabellos azabache tan revueltos como si el viento jugara con ellos lo transformaban en una delicia visual para las muchachas. Su sonrisa seductora, su mirada astuta, su adultez, su responsabilidad, su inteligencia y su dulzura al trato de las demás personas, podía decir de él que era un perfecto hombre.

Ahora se estaba terminando de poner su túnica color negra con el escudo de su casa. James Potter también conocido como Cornamenta en su circulo de amigos...

Los muchachos que dormían en esa habitación formaban parte del grupo más conocido y más famoso del colegio Hogwarts, un grupo llamado... "Los merodeadores". Todos atractivos, todos populares... jóvenes deseosos de travesuras, picaros como solo ellos pueden serlos. Todos ellos tenían un apodo, un apodo que los diferenciaban por distintas razones y que les quedaban perfectamente a cada uno.

James cerró su baúl y se giro haber a su amigo sentado en la cama con una cara entre alegre y fastidiada: - ¿Qué sucede Lunático?

El aludido levanto la vista directamente a su amigo James, sus ojos miel lo miraron y su cabello castaño oscuro se movió con su rostro. Era bastante pálido, inusual para las personas, pero ya acostumbre para sus amigos que ya sabían la razón... licántropo... solo eso era la respuesta. Él, era un hombre-lobo, un joven mordido de pequeño por otro de su especie que transfirió a su cuerpo el mismo pesar y dolor, pero que ahora... era algo divertido para Remus Lupin, conocido entre su grupo de amigos como Lunático. Remus Lupin era flaco pero no así dejaba de tener una envidiable figura masculina, porte serio y guapo. Él era la voz de la razón en el grupo, él más maduro y más tranquilo... amante de las travesuras y sumamente fiel a sus amigos.

Remus: - No pasa nada malo Cornamenta, es solo que ya Canuto se tarda demasiado – se miraron unos segundos y comenzaron a reír, parecía que ya era costumbre entre ellos esa escena.

Un joven de ojos azul-oscuro, cabellos semi-largo de color azabache salió del baño solamente con una toalla atada a su cintura revelando a quien viera que su físico era muy llamativo, porte masculino que haría que cualquier mujer que estuviera en la habitación se desmayaría apenas con verlo. Sonrió a sus amigos inocentemente, su típica respuesta cuando sabía que estaba en aprietos... siempre lograba salvarse de todo cual problema tuviera encima suyo. Se acerco a su cama de dosel y abrió su baúl extrayendo de él su túnica y ropa para vestirse, sabía que sus amigos aún lo miraban pero no le importaba. Él también pertenecía al grupo de los merodeadores, su nombre con el cual se llamaban secretamente era Canuto, un nombre que le quedaba perfecto. Era atlético y sumamente conquistador, todo un don Juan en el colegio... o mejor dicho un rompecorazones.

Sirius Black o también llamado Canuto dijo mientras se colocaba la primera ropa que tenía a mano: - ¿Qué sucede?

Remus suspiro: - Llevas en el baño más de una hora, ¿cómo quieres que estemos?...

Sirius miro su baúl buscando su túnica negra: - No es para tanto amigo Lunático, mi culpa no es ser el ultimo en bañarme...

James rió: - Si fueras el primero nosotros aún estaríamos esperando para poder bañarnos.

Sirius sonrió mientras tomaba feliz su túnica, no podía estar menos. Se la fue colocando para luego preguntar: - ¿Cambiando de tema, saben donde se metió Colagusano?

James miró a Remus que negaba con la cabeza para luego desviarla a la cama del antes mencionado, James siguió pensando hasta que se acordó: - Sí, ya me acuerdo – sus dos amigos lo miraron intrigadoramente – no recuerdan que nos dijo que tenía que ir a ver a su abuela Rosa que estaba enferma... bueno, algo así dijo.

Sirius se había sentado en la cama y con sus manos comenzaba a ponerse las medias: - Tienes razón, ya me había olvidado.

Remus se levantó de la cama para sentarse al lado de James en su cama: - Oye, por cierto, ¿qué tal allá arriba durante el partido? – los dos lo miraron y sonrieron dispuestos a relatarles el extraordinario partido de Quiddicht que vivieron hace instantes. Por la ventana de la habitación la luz de la noche se filtraba insolentemente admirando a los jóvenes que comenzaban a relatar un partido realmente emocionante.

James Potter, un jugador de Quiddicht impresionante, su cargo en el equipo de griffindor es de buscador. Sirius Black, jugador de Quiddicht sumamente bueno, su cargo en el equipo de griffindor es de golpeador. Los dos eran los mejores jugadores que el equipo haya tenido, hábiles, rápidos, inteligentes, conformaban al equipo dotado de los más expertos jugadores de raza. Las cazadoras, el guardian y por supuesto el buscador y los dos golpeadores habían hecho ganar a griffindor muchas copas de las que podían enorgullecerse. Sirius y Roy eran golpeadores del equipo; James el buscador; Susan, Emily y Lucía la convinación perfecta de cazadoras actuando conjuntamente sobre sus escobas, y por supuesto el guardían Mike que rara vez dejaba pasar una Quaffle por los aros.

Así paso un tiempo y Remus sonrió mientras sus dos amigos enfrente de él, que se encontraba sentado en la cama de James, gráficaban visualmente cada paso que sucedio sobre las escobas en aquel campo de deportes. Una emoción muy grande por el Quiddicht, deporte de magos, compartían entre los merodeadores.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una muchacha entró con la respiración agitada colocándose una mano en su pecho para tranquilizarse. Los tres amigos cambiaron sus ojos a la puerta y se quedaron viéndola hasta que ella pudiera explicarles esa interrupción tan drástica.

La joven poseía cabellos largos, semi-ondulados de un color como el fuego, un rojo ardiente que bajaba aún más allá de sus hombros. Tenía puesta su túnica de griffindor, y su cabello suelto. Elevó su rostro revelando unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, de una mirada muy alegre e inteligente. Su nombre era Lily Evans.

Sonrió al grupo y cerró la puerta tras ella dejándose apoyar para mirar a los chicos: - Discúlpenme.

James: - No pasa nada Lily – dijo preguntándose por que ese apuro - ¿sucede algo?

Lily lo miró y con cara diciendo "¿No están escuchando anda?". Detrás de la puerta se podía oír gritos de alegría, música muy movida y por supuesto muchas risas en señal de festejo. Ella no podía estar en esa habitación, las chicas no podían ir a las habitaciones de los chicos, ni ellos a la de las chicas, por eso es que estaba agitada: - ¿Acaso están esperando que vengan a buscarlos?

Sirius se acerco a la joven y paso sobre su hombro su brazo y dijo con aire seductor: - Lily querida, no te preocupes, si quieres salir conmigo me lo hubieras... – no pudo terminar por que un codazo de parte de la joven termino estrellándose en su costado izquierdo.

Lily con cara enojada dijo: - No se ni para que me molesto en venir – suspiro.

Remus y James rieron mutuamente por la escena, pero el joven lunático dijo: - Tú te lo buscaste Canuto, así que no te quejes – y siguió riéndose. Lily era una amiga, parte de su círculo de amigos... alguien de confianza, una joven atractiva y sumamente inteligente.

Sirius: - Gracias... lunático – dijo casi sin aire, pegaba fuerte Lily.

James dejo de reía aún con una sonrisa: - Bueno, será mejor que vayamos bajando ¿no les parece?, No me quiero perder esta fiesta por nada del mundo, digamos que me gusta disfrutar de las derrotas de los de Slitheryn.

Sirius saltó de alegría: - Sí, esos grasoso aprendieron quienes son los mejores, aparte... ¡habrá comida! – todos lo miraron con cara de "solo eso faltaba que dijeras", era algo obvio que Sirius Black quisiera comer algo, cualquier cosa siempre venia bien siempre y cuando sea digerible... un barril sin fondo. Se rieron mientras cerraban la puerta de la habitación volviendo a dejarla en silencio, después de todo esa noche sería fiesta y no se la pasarían solamente en la habitación, no los merodeadores. Mañana comenzarían su vida rutinaria, las clases con los profesores por desgracia no se podían suspender al igual que los exámenes que ellos ponían... y lo peor de todo era que la primera clase la tenían que compartir contra unos Slitheryns frustrados por no ganar y un profesor de pociones que los apoyaba pero que estaría enojado por que ellos les ganaron hoy, Serverus Snape.

Las camas intactas se olvidaron y James con su pandilla bajaron a la fiesta que se realizaba en medio de la sala común de Griffindor, todos los ahí presentes portaban túnicas negras con un escudo de su casa, dorado y escarlata junto a un león que simbolizaba su valor, temple, caballerosidad y osadía... las características de un griffindor.

James salió primero y detrás salió corriendo como un rayo Lily sentándose en la primera silla cercana a sus amigas, Carol y Susan. Ambas le sonrieron mientras los chicos pronto se vieron siendo rodeados de todos felicitándolos por su buen desempeño, Susan se acercó, la cazadora, y los demás miembros del equipo y juntos recibieron una ovación de todos los de la torre. Todo era perfecto.

Cuando al fin se disperso la muchedumbre, James y sus amigos se acercaron a Lily y Carol, una joven rubia de ojos celestes bien claros un poco regordeta pero de figura igualmente atractiva. Se saludaron mientras los chicos se dejaban caer en los sillones al lado justo de la chimenea con ellas dos.

James dejo escapar un fuerte respiro y dijo sonriendo: - Todos están muy alegres.

Carol: - Obviamente, la copa de Quiddicht no es ninguna broma – se giro a Remus – no es cierto ¿amor?

Remus sonrió algo sonrojado, todavía después de tanto tiempo no se podía acostumbrar a que su novia lo llamara amor con tanta naturalidad: - Es verdad.

Sirius: -¡Hay amigo! No se como todavía te puedes sonrojar cuando Carol te llama "amor".

Remus lo miro con una cara de odio: - Discúlpame por no estar tan acostumbrado como vos. – todos comenzaron a reír mientras Susan hacía acto de desaparición de los sillones. Era gracioso por que después era como si nada pasara, algo entretenido de ver.

De pronto Lily notó la ausencia de su amiga Susan, miro a todos lados y no la vio: - ¿Saben a donde se metió Susan?

James miro a todos lados: - No, ni idea, ¿y tu Canuto?

Sirius lo miro interrogante: - ¿Acaso tengo cara de ser su niñera Cornamenta? – No pudo decir mucho más por que había recibido un golpe en la cabeza por nada más y nada menos que la aludida a la cual llamaban. Susan llegaba con varias botellas en sus brazos y varios pasteles de calabaza. Carol la miró sorprendida, si que tenía hambre y sed o solamente pensaría en hacer una fiesta sumamente grande entre ellos... lo medito y vio a Sirius, entonces supo que toda la comida era por él. Se rió internamente.

James tomo una: - ¿Y esto, Hidromiel?

Susan abrió una y dijo: - Para festejar nada mejor que la Hidromiel.

Sirius: - ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca, tu nunca has tomado Hidromiel?, te pondrás enseguida borracha.

Susan tomo un poco y lo miro un poco enojada: - Ya, pero quiero tomar ahora un poco ¿o caso tienes cara de ser mi niñera para prohibírmelo? – Su mejor amigo James vio como Canuto se recostaba contra el respaldo del sillón a su lado y murmuraba maldiciones y a la vez quejas acerca del comportamiento de Susana.

Remus miro dudoso la bebida ahora en su mano: - ¿Están seguros que no terminara borracho alguno?

Lily tomó una botella y con gran decisión la abrió sin pena, luego bebió un gran sorbo para mirar a Remus: - No te preocupes, siempre y cuando no se excedan tomándola. – tomó otro sorbo y sus dos amigas la miraban sorprendidas con que naturalidad bebía.

Susan: - Lily, ¿acaso ya has tomado?

Lily desvió la vista hacia la izquierda donde tenía a su amiga y negó con la cabeza: - No ¿por qué?

Carol: - Es que bebes... tan naturalmente.

Lily se rió: - Déjense de pavadas y disfrutemos de la fiesta, lo ultimo que quiero pensar es que mañana deberemos ponernos a estudiar para el tonto de Snape – "_y en James..."_se dijo pensando para sus adentros mientras bebía un poco más de la botella que poco a poco quedó vacía. Desvió la vista hacía el joven enfrente de ella, un joven de ojos azul-claro, cabellos azabache que se había acercado a tomar una torta de calabaza... se sintió triste al saber que para él, ella solo era su amiga, una mejor amiga en la que puede confiar... y nada más. Ella nunca bebía pero ahora no sabía por que deseaba hacerlo...

Se agacho y tomó otra botella de Hidromiel, que importaba esa noche si ella tomaba, total era una fiesta... y el modo de su desahogo.

Susana dejó la botella semi-llena y le dio un mordisco a su torta de calabaza saboreando su delicioso sabor: - ¿Jaers... y... rut... noria?... – tragó su bocado con la mirada de algunos intrigados por lo que había dicho – lo siento, ya esta, ¿James y tu novia?... esa tal... Jessica – Lily se quedo con la botella a medio camino de su boca, no sabía por que pero ahora no dejaría que nadie interrumpiera escuchar.

James dejo la torta de calabaza en su mano, como si la olvidara y sonriendo le dijo a Susana: - No fue nada... ella solamente estaba conmigo por mi nombre...

Carol saltó y pregunto: - ¿Por tu nombre?... como es eso, explícate que no entiendo.

Susan: - Eso es cierto – decía uniéndose al pedido.

James: - Ella solamente estaba conmigo por que yo soy James Potter, por que quería estar conmigo, no por quien soy... sino por que tengo. Ya paso, hace 1 semana la deje.

Sirius tomó un poco de su bebida y dijo: - Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer. – él la conocía por que era una presumida, muy poco aguantable. Sonrió a su amigo y luego dijo – igual en tu grupo de fanáticas tienes muy lindas chicas – eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que de nuevo en su costado recibió un golpe aunque ahora provenía de Susan.

Susan: - Podrías a veces ahorrarte tus comentarios.

Remus sonrió ante aquel espectáculo: - Es verdad amigo, la próxima no digas cosas así, puedes herir a Cornamenta.

James negó con la cabeza: - Conozco a Canuto mejor que nadie, es su forma de alegrarme.

Sirius: - ¡Al fin alguien me comprende! – todos rieron, era gracioso estar una noche al lado de Sirius, sus ojos azul-oscuro brillaron de emoción al recordar algo un momento. La sala aún mantenían su joven animo lleno de alegría y festejos, la verdad nadie quería que terminara la noche. La chimenea se mantenía prendida con un fuego suave crispando sobre la leña y por los enormes ventanales los terrenos de Hogwarts se podían ver. - ¿Esta listo todo para la próxima broma?

James rió: - Claro, no es cierto ¿Lunático?

Remus sonrió inocentemente, nadie podría creer que él también formaba parte del grupo de los merodeadores a los cuales las bromas eran su primer oficio. Miró a James y asintiendo dijo: - Listo y preparado, para cuando lo dispongamos...

Carol miro intrigada a los tres y luego pregunto: - ¿Quién es la próxima victima?

Sirius miró a James, James miró a Remus y Remus miró a Sirius, una cadena de merodeadores se dio entre ellos, luego ambos al unísono le sonrieron a Carol que se sintió media incomoda: - Es un secreto – dijeron los tres.

Susan: - Oh vamos, diganlo... - Pero no pudo terminar, Lily dejo de un golpe la botella vacía de Hidromiel sobre la mesa, todos se giraron a verla preocupados por el ruido, sorprendidos. Lily no mostraba sus ojos, los ocultaba mirando a la mesa donde descansaban dos o tres botellas de Hidromiel llenas sin haber sido tocadas, algunas casi-vacías o casi-llenas, pero enfrente de la pelirroja 4 botellas vacías descansaban... Susana la miro preocupada y llamo a su nombre – Lily... ¿estas bien?

Lily no se movió: - Si, estoy bien, muy bien diría yo. – Susana ya tenía una idea acerca de los sentimientos de su amiga, su mejor amiga sobre un joven de ojos azul-claro llamado James Potter... más bien eran simples sospechas – solamente que se me resbaló la botella y bueno, pensé que se rompería contra la mesa sino la tenía.

Remus: - ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? – dijo preocupado por como actuaba su amiga, en ese círculo de amistad todos se conocían... algunos mejor que otros pero de igual cariño compartido. La fiesta poco a poco se iba deteniendo, después de todo la media noche había sonado hace bastante y con saber que uno tenía que ver a Snape en la primera hora cortaba toda alegría...

-Hasta mañana muchachos- dijo Emily, la otra cazadora del equipo junto con Lucía la ultima miembro del trío de cazadoras.

James: - Hasta mañana. – dijo junto con un Sirius saludándolas. Ambas saludaron a James, Susana y Sirius para perderse escaleras arriba de las habitaciones de las mujeres.

Remus: - Poco a poco quedamos menos en la fiesta – se rieron y tomaron un poco de Hidromiel, bebiéndose la botella que aún tenían desde hace rato. De vez en cuando alguna torta de calabaza pasaba por la boca de alguno de los muchachos.

-Buen trabajo chicos – dijo Sebastián saludándolos para perderse por las escaleras a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Sirius: - ¡Buenas noches Roy! - dijo gritando para que el muchacho reaccionara.

Roy se giro y sonriéndo dijo: - Buenas noches Black, ¿Y cuantas golpeaste esta vez? - pregunto riéndo, siempre su pequeña pelea de quien podía golpear más durante el partido saltaba entre ellos - aun no me lo has dicho.

Sirius sonrió presumidamente: - Más que tú de seguro.

Roy: - En tu mejores sueños Black, bueno me voy a dormir.

James: - Saludame a Mike, lastima que se acosto tan temprano.

Roy rió: - Se los daré y en cuanto a su sueño prematuro de seguro será por que no quiere ver a Snape. 

Carol que estaba con una torta de calabazas en su mano dijo intrigada: - ¿Y eso por que? ¿que tiene que ver Snape?

Roy rió: - ¿No te lo imaginas? él siente que el profesor Snape es un hechizo de sueño, siempre que esta en su clase se duerme y bueno... el profesor lo descubre y siempre sale castigado - todos riéron - no me sorprendería que un día llevará a la clase de él las dos Bludgers para que lo persigan a él - rieron todos divertidos por lo que les contaba, Roy tenía ese don de que cualquier noticia chistosa sonora dos veces más graciosa. Se despidió y se escapó corriendo por las escaleras de los chicos.

Florencia: - Descasen, se lo han ganado por su excelente trabajo. Los felicito por el partido – dijo una chica mientras luego de saludar alegremente a todos los miembros del equipo, se despidió y se marchó ya con algunos rastros de agotamiento sobre su rostro.

- James, te felicito por haber ganado el partido de esta tarde, jugaste muy bien – una muchacha de la torre griffindor sonreía al buscador del equipo, una joven de corta cabellera rubia y ojos miel oscura que aun con la túnica se podía admirar su figura. Miró a James y luego agrego –me preguntaba si tendrías que hacer algo...

James sonrió a la muchacha: - Gracias, pero ahora estoy con mis amigos, otro día podemos salir si quieres – decía mientras que una Lily lo miraba con ojos odiosos.

La joven se sonrojó un poco ante la amabilidad de James y dijo tímidamente: - Mi nombre es... es Sara, espero que cuando te desocupes vengas a buscarme.

James asintió mientras veía alejarse a la chica por las escaleras con su sequito de amigas, que parecían algo ansiosas de que le contaran que se sintió hablar con el famoso James Potter. Él no había notado eso solamente se giró a sus amigos y sonriendo normalmente tomó un pastel de calabaza y notó entonces la mirada de todos sobre él: - ¿Ahora que hice?

Sirius con ojos traviesos le dijo: - No notaste, ella esta muerta contigo, la he notado detrás de ti desde hace varios días... encontró la excusa perfecta para hablarte esta noche con el partido.

James: - Déjate de pavadas Canuto.

Remus se mantenía callado por que se imaginaba los sentimientos de Lily hacia su gran amigo Cornamenta, por eso no acoto nada a la charla de sus amigos merodeadores cuando hablaron de la chica, digamos que se quería mantenerse neutral.

Se quedó ahí hasta que sintió como Carol apoyaba sus manos en sus mejillas y giraba su rostro para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos celestes que su novia poseía... cada vez que la veía podía ver el cielo cristalino sin nubes. Entonces sintió como sus labios los atrapaba su novia en un beso bastante cálido, era hermoso tenerla a su lado... sonrió internamente al ver como ella cerraba sus ojos para luego él hacer lo mismo... se quedaron ahí abrazados en un suave beso.

Se fueron separando poco a poco y a sus oídos llego un sonido que hizo que se sonrojaran ambos, sus rostros se voltearon y vieron como sus amigos sonreían... aplaudían... y por supuesto silbaban...

Se sonrojaron y escucharon decir a Sirius: - ¡Así se hace Lunático! - James aplaudía acompañado de Susana quienes sonreían alegres por esa escena tan emotiva. No dijeron nada solo bajaron la vista sintiendo sus mejillas bañadas de un suave rubor.

James se giró y vio la sala a su alrededor: - Notaron como solo quedamos nosotros... – decía algo sorprendido. Sus amigos saltaron con los ojos los respaldos de los sillones donde estaban sentados, y recorrieron toda la sala descubriéndose solamente ellos acompañados con el suave calor de la chimenea – mejor nos vamos a dormir, ¿qué les parece? Aparte mañana tenemos que pensar en cierto grasoso profesor.

Sirius bostezo: - Tienes razón... tengo sueño...

Susana lo miró sorprendida con un notable gesto de asombro en sus facciones: - ¿TU? ¿Con sueño? – se rió- con todo lo que duermes no se como tienes sueño, Sirius Black es el que más duerme en esa habitación – dijo señalando a la escalera de los chicos.

Sirius Black la miro reprochadoramente: - Yo no duermo tanto.

Susan se hizo la asombrada: - Estamos en 6to año y tu no puedes controlar todo lo que duermes... eres un perezoso.

Sirius Black: - Bueno, me voy a dormir por que si me quedó un segundo más acá Susan me va a dormir con su platica.

Susan: - Yo no duermo a nadie Sirius Black.

Sirius se levanto de su asiento al lado de su mejor amigo James y lo miró: - ¿Vienes?

James negó con la cabeza: - Por ahora me quedaré. – decía mientras tomaba otra torta de calabaza. Sirius se encogió de hombros y se encamino a la escalera de los chicos con una Susan gritándole que ella no era ninguna aburrida que dormía gente.

Sirius se giró en el primer escalón de la escalera y le dijo a Susan: - Si quieres seguirme hasta mi habitación – lo decía todo con una sonrisa bien seductora – me lo pides y ya, no me sigas con el pretexto de quejarte. Solo dime que quieres pasar la noche conmigo y te haré un lugar en mi agenda – Susana se sonrojo hasta las orejas y salió camino a paso rápido a la escalera de las chicas perdiéndose por ella, luego un portazo se oyó en toda la sala – siempre funciona – dijo el joven de ojos azul-oscuro con varias risas de sus amigos en los sillones.

Se encamino a su habitación y se perdió en ella.

Remus sonrió también y dijo levantándose: - Muchachos, yo también me voy. El sueño me estaba abatiendo, demasiadas emociones por hoy – se agacho y beso a su novia para asombro sin sonrojarse – buenas noches amor, que descansen todos – emprendió el camino.

Carol se giró y miró a James que veía a su amigo cuando se marchó, no lo molesto pero clavó sus ojos celestes en Lily que tenia sobre sus labios una sonrisa media tonta, ¿se lo estaba imaginando?... movió negativamente su cabeza y dijo preguntándole a su amiga y de paso llamándole la atención a James: - ¿Lily me voy a dormir, vienes conmigo?

Lily negó sonriendo nuevamente con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas: - No te preocupes Carol, ve tú y ahora subo yo.

Carol la miró negativamente como a punto de largar una charla para convencerla pero luego sintió a James negando con su rostro, él se encargaría de llevarla cuando ella quisiera. Suspiro y dijo: - Esta bien Lily, pero no te tardes.

Lily: - Ok... yo ya subo.

James: - Que descanses, duerme bien.

Carol se levantó del sillón y tomó una torta de calabaza: - Se la llevaré a Susan, de seguro querrá. La he visto pelearse tanto con Sirius que no creo que haya comido muchas como yo.

James sonrió: - Esta bien, déjame unas a mí para llevarle a Sirius. – rieron y Lily sonreía tranquilamente aún con una botella de Hidromiel vacía en sus manos. Carol se alejó con la vista de James clavada detrás de ella en su espalda. Subió algunos escalones con un pensamiento asaltándole la mente ¿Lily estaría borracha?... negó con la cabeza, imposible que una prefecta estuviera borracha. Sonrió al escuchar las tranquilizadoras maldiciones que lanzaba su amiga Susan desde la habitación.

James vio perderse a Carol y luego se sentó derecho en su lugar, dobló la vista hacía su única compañera de noche para entablar una conversación y así esperar que le agarrara sueño a él como a ella pero un abrazo se estrelló contra su pecho. Unos brazos rodearon su cuello, un cabello de fuego se cruzó delante de sus ojos azul-claro y con la fuerza de este abrazo cayó acostado sobre el sillón y el cuerpo de Lily Evans sobre suyo.

No atinó a moverse ni siquiera a colocar sus brazos sobre él sillón para detener la caída pero no lo hizo... solamente ahora se encontraban ellos dos acostados uno sobre otro en medio de la sala de Griffindor con el fuego de la chimenea crispando intensamente liberando un ambiente cálido que se contraponía con el frío del exterior detenido por las enormes ventanas de la torre.

James sintió el cuerpo de Lily sobre el suyo: - ¿Te encuentras bien Lily?

Lily susurro suavemente en su oído, una voz seductora que sorprendió al buscador dejándolo atontado, ella le estaba hablando suavemente como si disfrutara estar así con él: - No te muevas... no me apartes de ti...

James: - ¿Qué dices Lily? – la había escuchado perfectamente pero no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían llevado a su mente.

Lily había hundido su rostro en el cuello de James olvidándose de toda pena, dejando que sus palabras y sentimientos fluyeran en una misma dirección: - James... no te muevas... déjame quedarme así...

James no podía entender nada: - ¿Por qué Lily?

Lily rió suavemente: - ¿Por qué cree el famoso James Potter?- James se sintió algo ofendido ante las palabras de la muchacha que tenía sobre su cuerpo, ella lo estaba abrazando estrechamente, sin impórtale quien entrase o los viese. Solo se quedó sobre él atrapándolo sin dejarlo moverse ni un centímetro, sonrió en su cuello y disfruto sentir el aroma a valentía de su piel... ¿por qué querría moverse si estar ahí con él era lo que más deseaba?... no se movería...

James: - No lo sé... Lily, anda levántate. 

Lily dijo más fuerte: - No me moveré James... no me pienso apartar de aquí...

James: Por favor Lily, alguien podría entrar...

Lily: - No me importa – susurro todo al oído del buscador.

James: - Lily, no nos podemos quedar aquí toda la noche...

Lily: - ¿Por qué no?... - James abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar. Pensó y abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar... ¿qué le estaba pasando?... acaso no podía encontrar una buena razón para que ella se levantara y lo dejará irse... ¿no tenía nada de malo quedarse en el sillón así juntos? No dijo nada, solo reinó en silencio cortado por el ruido de la leña quemándose – Me suponía que no hallarías una respuesta convincente.

James: - ¿Acaso no te molestaría que alguien pensará mal de esto?- Lily apretó más el cuerpo de él hacía el suyo tratando de que él no se apartara de su cuerpo, estaban ahí... en un sillón, acostados uno sobre el otro sin importarles nada. James poco a poco correspondió al abrazo no teniendo ninguna salida... ¿realmente no la tenía?... perfectamente podría usar su fuerza y apartar a Lily de encima de él y olvidar el asunto, podría hablar más convincentemente y asi convencerla... pero no lo hizo.

Lily: - Me importa poco y nada... – dijo, entonces James sintió los cabellos de ella apartarse. Los brazos de ella detrás de su cabeza se apartaron y solamente los apoyo a cada lado de su cabeza. Los largos lazos de fuego se convirtieron en una cortina alrededor de sus rostros dejando al mundo afuera y lejos de ellos dos, no se movieron pero él solo pudo clavar su mirada astuta ahora sorprendida en los ojos tan preciosos de ella... unos ojos de color esmeralda – A ti solo te importa lo que opinen tus fanáticas...

James estaba con la cara de sobremanera sorprendida y solo atino a decir: - ¿Qué?...

Lily: - Es la verdad... solo ellas ocupan tu cabeza, solo piensas en cuantas personas te pueden alagar, solo puedes pensar en querer que la mayoría de chicas te siga y busque por todos los medios hablar contigo... ¡te crees el rey del mundo James Potter! – Él joven buscador de griffindor no podía articular palabras, ¿Acaso Lily se había vuelto loca?...

James: - No es verdad.

Lily: - Lo es.

James: - No lo es.

Lily: - Sí.

James: - No.

Lily: - Sí.

James: - No.

Lily sería miró los profundos ojos azul-claro del chico que ahora no podía moverse de debajo de ella, sonrió astutamente, de esta James Potter no se salvaría tan rápido: - ¿Dime entonces por que quieres que me separe de ti?

James se sonrojo, casi nadie conseguía que él se sonrojara: - Digamos que estamos en una posición bastante comprometedora ¿no te importa tu reputación de prefecta?

Lily negó con la cabeza y aún con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas: - No me importa, esta noche la mande lejos de aquí para que no me molestara cuando te agarrara en este sillón.

James suspiro: - Entonces que debo hacer para que me pueda ir a dormir.

Lily rió suavemente: - ¿Por qué no pasamos una noche juntos?

James estaba escandalizado: - ¿¡CÓMO!?

Lily reía súper contenta de haber puesto en aprietos al joven buscador de Quiddicht del equipo de Griffindor. Odiaba esa actitud de presumido. Sonrió y no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente con sus ojos esmeraldas: - No te preocupes, solo bromeaba – dijo después viendo aún como James tenía sobre sus mejillas un sonrojo.

James: - Me asustaste.

Lily: - Es que es muy divertido esta situación, estas muy nervioso.

James: - No es para menos, mira como estamos.

Lily lo miró intrigada: - Nadie vendrá si a eso te refieres, es muy tarde, aparte como prefecta puedo mandarlo a dormir.

James: - ¿No aprovechas mucho tu cargo?

Lily: - Para nada, solo digo la verdad. Nadie puede pasearse a estas horas por la sala de Griffindor. – no se movió y sonriendo dijo - ¿Por qué eres tan presumido a veces?

James la miró asombrado: - ¿Yo?

Lily: - Sí, tú.

James negó con la cabeza: - Yo no soy presumido, a ti te parece.

Lily: - Si tú lo dices... James...

James: - ¿Sí?

Lily lo miro sonriendo: - ¿Qué sientes por mí?

James se sorprendió incorregiblemente, nadie se lo había preguntado con tanta tranquilidad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si preguntara que hora es. Tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse, decididamente estar bajo el cuerpo de Lily le provocaba pensar varias cosas por mente: - Para mí eres una gran amiga, mi mejor amiga... de verdad.

Lily hizo desaparecer de su rostro la sonrisa: - ¿Por qué no más?

James se quedó helado: - ¿A que te refieres con más? – ahí vio sorprendido como de los ojos de Lily surgían pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas brillantes ante la luz del fuego... la luz de la luna en lo alto fue muda testigo de ellos dos, no podía moverse y escapar a su pregunta... ¿pero que quería de él?... su atención estaba puesta en las lagrimas de los ojos esmeraldas que tenía sobre su rostro.

Lily: - ¿No te das cuenta?

James: - ¿Cuenta de que?

Lily se estaba exasperando poco a poco: - ¿¡Cómo puede haber un hombre tan insensible como tú!?

James se ofendió: - ¡Tú eres la incomprensible Lily!

Lily: - ¡Eres un tonto James!

James: - ¡Y tu una tonta al no explicarme que pasa! – ambos estaban perdiendo toda calma que al principio parecía ser el único lenguaje que hablaban pero que ahora se había perdido.

Lily: - ¿NO LO VES? – decía ya cansada de que esta platica no fuera a ninguna parte, harta de no ver una salida.

James: - ¿¡Ver que!? – dijo reclamando una respuesta normal para entender el comportamiento de su amiga... ¿su amiga?... por que ahora le sonaba extraño llamar a Lily así...

Lily: - ¡JAMES POTTER! 

James: - ¡¿Qué?!

Lily: - ¡TE AMO! – y así como los gritos callaron el silencio reino en dos diferentes rostros que grabados en sus facciones expresaban diferentes sentimientos. Unos femenino solo mostraba decisión... y el masculino solo mostraba aturdimiento. James no podía articular palabra alguna, frente y sobre él solo podía ver a una Lily con lagrimas en los ojos que caían sobre su pecho pero no le importaba solo estaba atenderla a ella... solamente a ella...

Sorprendido vio como Lily se levantaba del sillón y se colocaba frente a la chimenea ocultando en sus manos, él apenas pudo colocar sus codos sobre el sillón para poder levantar su vista y seguirla hasta que llegó junto al fuego...

James: - ¿Estas bien Lily?... – que estúpida preguntaba acababa de hacer, se sentía un niño de dos años de edad sin saber que hacer o que decir. No es que fuera la primera vez que alguna chica se le declarara... no era eso, simplemente era... ¿qué era?... no lo sabía, Lily era diferente para su ser. Alguien especial que sabía lo que él sentía.

Lily se giró enojada: - ¡qué crees que siento Jam...! – había dicho antes de que una mano acurrucara su cabeza en el pecho del chico que ahora la atrapaba con sus brazos. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras que el joven buscador solo tenía cerrado sus ojos con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, estaba en paz al tenerla ahí tan cerca de su cuerpo... unidos en un abrazo suave frente a la chimenea y el fuego chispeante.

No se movían para nada solamente sintiendo el subir y bajar del pecho de su compañero en una respiración suave, tranquila y sin prisa, como si estuviera disfrutando siendo invadido de paz...

James: - ¿Aún estas mal?

Lily sonrió cerrando sus ojos lentamente, se dejo llevar... aún sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero ¿seguiría pasada de copas o simplemente estaría así por el contacto tan cercano del ser que amaba?. En sus cabellos de fuego sentía enrededarse las manos de él con suma delicadeza y su pecho masculino era cálido... un abrigo para Lily: - No puedo estar mal. James sonrió perdiendo su rostro en la larga cabellera de ella, no dijo nada... se quedó en silencio disfrutando del suave aroma a rosas de su ser. Los minutos pasaban, aún no le había respondido... no le había dicho que haría con respecto a los puros sentimientos de ella - ¿Qué sientes por mi James?- El buscador se alejó y miro a los profundos ojos esmeraldas, necesitaba aclarar que sentía por ella ¿simple amistad? ¿Amistad eterna? O... ¿amor?... la miro y busco en sus ojos una respuesta que lo ayudará a decidir una decisión que lo marcaría por siempre. Lily solo podía respirar lentamente aturdida en la mirada azul-claro de los ojos de él, no decía nada y eso la atemorizaba... una negativa era lo que esperaba con el paso del tiempo. Se estaba muriendo con los minutos que pasaban... se estaba muriendo con el silencio de los labios de él... se estaba muriendo lentamente en la mirada que la atrapaba... ¿cuánto más James Potter la estaría torturando?

En la mente del griffindor todo era un revuelo y miles de ideas pasaban corriendo como pensamientos fugaces sin poder decidirse a algo definitivo, le faltaba algo... necesitaba de algo para decidirse pero no sabía que era...

Lily se estaba impacientando: - Ya déjate de tardanzas James – dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos del cuello de la túnica con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada decidida.

Tomó el cuello de él y en un arranque de embriagades atrapó los labios del buscador con los suyos y no los soltó por nada del mundo disfrutando del beso dado por los labios de él ¿estaría conciente de lo que estaba haciendo?... no lo sabía, solo estaba disfrutando y sabía que se lo estaba dando la persona que amaba. Ella tenía las manos en el cuello de la túnica negra y las manos de él aún seguían una en su cabeza enredada en sus cabellos y la otra en su espalda, pero ninguna se movió...

A Lily le paso un pensamiento acerca de lo bien que besaba James, de seguro por todas las veces que había "practicado" con tantas otras chicas del colegio Hogwarts, se enojo internamente e incremento el beso. Ese beso era de ida y vuelta, cada vez más intenso y cada vez más suave, no fue más que la unión de sus labios durante una noche junto a las llamas del fuego cálido sin ninguna mirada ajena a la de ellos...

James Potter se sorprendió ante la repentina actitud que había tenido Lily al besarlo de esa forma, al saborear sus labios mutuamente. Fue suave al principio pero luego Lily intensifico esa unión para luego hacerse de mutua reacción... ahora sabía lo que sentía así aquella chica pelirroja... no era amistad simple y mucho menos una amistad eterna... era amor... un sentimiento de amor puro.

Poco a poco se fueron separando y se quedaron viéndose, la noche estaba pasando como agua en las arenas del desierto. James sonrió y dijo en voz suave: - Te amo Lily... – ella sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su nocturno acompañante, no dejo de sonreír mientras el sueño caía sobre sus ojos y la bañaba de una tranquilidad muy grande. Los brazos de James se transformaron en un abrigo muy cálido que la acurrucaban... él la llevaría a su habitación, ahora solo quería estar con él mientras su conciencia estuviera en su cuerpo... James sonrió sintiendo que el cuerpo de ella se desvanecía suavemente en sus brazos siendo capturada por los sueños de la noche.

-¡shhhhhh!- dijo Carol mientras le tapaba la boca a Susan y la sujetaba para que no saliera corriendo por las escaleras – no vayas, no te das cuenta que quieren disfrutar los últimos momentos a solas, aparte James pronto vendrá a dejar a Lily a su cama será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir...

Susan que se soltó de los brazos de su amiga dijo: - Esta bien, pero... – se giró y dijo - ¿cómo es que ustedes llegaron hasta aquí?

Sirius Black sonreía de oreja a oreja: - No te interesa, solamente vinimos por que la mejor vista desde las escaleras al sillón de la chimenea es desde el de las mujeres.

Carol lo miro intrigada: - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que James y Lily sentían algo?...

Sirius se hizo el ofendido y dijo: - ¡Oye! Soy el mejor amigo de James, y encima amigo de Lily... sino me daba cuenta ahí si me tomaba por tonto...

Susan con cara enojada dijo: - Ya sabemos que eres un tonto – dijo con los ojos azul-oscuro de Sirius mirándola asesinamente -pero no tendrían que haber venido hasta aquí justo ahora.

Remus miraba la escena mientras Susana y Carol discutían, sonriendo dijo al grupo: - Será mejor que nos vayamos yendo Sirius por que ahí vienen James y Lily. – todos se giraron haber primero a Remus y luego a la pareja que estaban dirigiéndose a la escalera de las mujeres.

Carol: - ¡Que linda pareja! Mira a James cargando a Lily, se ve muy romántico. Remus agarro de detrás de la túnica a Sirius y desaparecieron detrás de una estatua en forma de unicornios.

Las dos chicas entraron a su habitación y se acostaron en las camas pero de pronto...

Susan dijo: - Carol... – la aludida desde la cama la miro preguntándole que sucedía – la próxima hazme acordar dos cosas.

Carol: - ¿Cuáles?

Susan: - La primera es que cierre la puerta con llave de nuestra habitación. – Carol rió por que sabía que se refería a la intromisión de Sirius al despertarlas para ver que sucedía abajo – y la segunda – Carol la miro intrigada – recuérdame que averigüe como funciona esa puerta detrás de los unicornios así agarro un día a Sirius desprevenido por venir al piso de las chicas. – Carol se arropó bien y se rió para sí misma. La puerta se abrió y de ella surgieron las figuras de Lily dormida y James cargándola sin preocupaciones...

¿FIN? ^_^

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA LIGHT ANGEL: **

¡Hola! ^^ ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo aquí mirando mis libros algo asustada por todo lo que tengo que estudiar T.T... es algo sumamente triste mirar los libros y ver TANTAAAAA tarea reunida en un solo lugar

¬ ¬******* profesores... ¿existirán aquellos profes comprensible, que sepan lo que sufren los alumnos? Sí es así por favor comuníquense conmigo XD jajajaja.

Bueno ahora viene la hora de... ¿qué les aprecio? Admito que esto fue un fic que escribí a la velocidad de la luz inspirándome luego de leer como 20000000 fics de HP (como notaron de J/L) venía hace mucho tiempo deseando escribir uno de ellos dos por que me parecen una pareja muy cute ^^ debo admitirlo debilidades mías... ¿hay algún problema? Díganmelo pero no tiren palos... T.T duele y ya para eso esta el colegio XD

Bueno, esto fue todo lo que pude hacer en un día! Si como oyen... jejeje ^^U miren lo que hace la emoción. Espero también pronto actualizar mis otros fics que tengo, el de Escaflowne ya estoy haciendo el chap.6 ... pero no me viene inspiración de Esca... ¡HELP! _ de seguro en la clase de Historia me vendrá XD jajaja con tal de no dormirme :P

Ahora si me despido esperando que me dejen muchos R/R por que me ponen muy feliz... sí! Tú! Que estas mirando la pantalla y leyendo este fic por favor deja un R/R chiquito, Algooooooooo, pleaseeeeeee no cuesta nada ¬ ¬ y encima hacen feliz a esta escritora ^^

Me despido de todos ustedes y desenme suerte para que no mate a algun profe o incluso algun compañero de esos molestos que siempre hay XD jajajaj ^^ los quiero y los admiro por leer los fics con tanta paciencia ^^ adiocito y sayonara a todooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Ate.

Light Angel (angel-de-luz)

p.d: Quieren una continuación?.... 


	2. Memorias perdidas

**...:Harry Potter:... **

**"Memorias perdidas" **

¡¡Hola a todos!! Primero y principal déjenme pedirles MIL Y UNA disculpas por el error de SNAPE! No saben lo avergonzada que estoy... (angel toda roja con la mirada agachada) ¡GOMEN NE! De verdad, mil disculpas pero han de entenderme, una esta leyendo el libro de HP 3 justo la parte en que Snape habla... y también luego se pone a leer un fic de J/L... y luego imagínense querer escribir un fic suyo... digamos que todo deja sus rastros XD jajaja, en fin... mil perdones, créanme que nunca cometo errores tan "tontos" como estos y ¡¡¡cuando me avisaron me morí de la vergüenza!!! -^^- espero sepan perdonar a esta loka escritora:P 

Ahora sí, la tan ansiada continuación por petición de mis r/r (angel llora de la emoción) ¡GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN SEGUNDO EN ESCRIBIRME! ;_; son unos amores. 

Ahora sí, el fic con la tan esperada continuación. 

Por si me olvidaba, en el anterior ff mío no sé si describí a Susan, pero en fin ^^: Ella es delgada, de cabello corto y de color cobrizo o castaño oscuro tirando a castaño claro, sus ojos son de un cobre oscuro. 

¡GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN DEL FF CHAP2 de HARRY POTTER! 

Para los amantes de Lily y James Sirius y Susan Remus y Carol *_* 

************--------------------************ 

De pronto me levante de la cama por culpa de un sueño que tuve, bastante extraño y podría ser llamado claramente como raro... abrí mis ojos acostumbrándolos a todo lo que me rodeaba, lentamente aproveche a levantarme y unas frazadas con algunas sabanas cubrían desde mi cintura para abajo dejando que el aire fresco de esa mañana bañara mi cuerpo, la piel que estaba expuesta por falta de telas. De la nada toda la habitación me pareció estar dando vueltas y mi cabeza se sentía como si una bomba acabara de hacer explosión y ahora solo quedaran las consecuencias, mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente haciendo presión, sujete mi cabeza tratando de que así el dolor desapareciera... más fuerte... más fuerte... inútil... termine de pensar con la poca cordura que me quedaba. 

Respire profundamente, el tiempo pasaba y mi dolor con él iba descendiendo considerablemente pero aún así no desaparecía. Abrí los ojos enfocando nuevamente todo a mí alrededor superando él limite de mi nariz. 

Vi con mi mirada todo aquello que yo conocía bien y llamaba hogar, los doseles de mi cama me llamaron la atención por que estaban descorridos siendo raro ya que usualmente no los cerraba al irme a dormir por las noches. Sin embargo ahora no impedían que pudiera admirar la enorme habitación dejándome descubrir la calma con la que mis amigas descansaban. 

Por unos segundos me deleite con la luz que entraba por la ventana al posar mis ojos en ella, parecía cálido el sol que se podía ver y prometía un día brillante, sonreí el poco tiempo que pude. 

Unas nauseas se apoderaron de mí estomago creciendo con cada tic tac del reloj de mi mesa, apoye mi mano sobre ese sector esperando algo de calma ahí pero... ya no pude pensar más, descorrí las sabanas y frazadas que me cubrían de un solo movimiento. Salí corriendo y me interne en el baño como una ráfaga de viento, no tuve cuidado y sin querer azote la puerta con tanta fuerza que de seguro ya se abran despertado mis acompañantes de cuarto... 

*********---------********* 

Carol saltó de la cama con el corazón en la mano y en la otra un puñado de sus frazadas y sabanas mientras su respiración se hacía agitada. Susan tuvo una reacción para nada diferente, ella casi termina en el techo de su cama sino fuerza por la ley de la gravedad. 

En la habitación se encontraban cuatro camas con sus doseles correspondientes corridos para ver su interior, dos camas portaban a dos jóvenes bastante perturbadas, una de ellas totalmente desordenada mientras que una se mantenía intacta y arreglada perfectamente. Dorothy... ella era su dueña, una joven muy simpática amiga de estas chicas que ahora trataban de regresar su respiración a la normalidad. 

Dorothy se había marchado hace dos días a su casa debido a que su hermana mayor iba a presentar a la familia completa, a su prometido. Y como se llevaba tan bien con su hermana mayor no podía faltar a tan importante evento. 

Carol: - ¿Qué fue... lo que paso aquí?- se preguntó entrecortando sus palabras con un largo bostezo que escapó de su boca apenas cubriéndolo con sus ojos medios somnolientos. 

Susan se frotó sus ojos y salió de su cama yendo a la cama de Susan: - No tengo ni idea – dijo con una interrogante en su rostro totalmente confundida. Luego ambas se acercaron a la puerta del baño que comunicaba con su habitación, sigilosamente trataron de apoyar sus oídos en la puerta pero rápidamente se abrió revelando a una Lily en un estado de cansancio visible ante los ojos ajenos. Sus cabellos todo revuelto con una mano en su estomago mostraba a sus amigas el dolor que sentía. 

Carol con ojos celestes estaban sumamente preocupados, entonces le preguntó: - ¿Te encuentras bien, Lily, amiga? 

La joven de ojos esmeraldas la miro unos segundos y luego negó con su cabeza: - No Carol, todo me duele y me da vueltas la habitación. Las dos amigas se giraron, para verse unos segundos intercambiando sus miradas celeste y cobre, y a la vez un intercambio de pensamientos acordando el mismo resultado a sus preguntas: "Hidromiel". 

Susan preguntó luego unos segundos a Lily que sonreía media nerviosa y algo molesta con su dolor: - ¿Recuerdas acaso lo que paso ayer? 

Lily la miró confundida: - Claro, ¿por quien me tomas Susan?, Ayer... – pensó- ayer... nosotras... – lo meditó y luego miro a ambas jóvenes pasando sus ojos una por una para finalizar aquel movimiento con la negación de su rostro. 

Carol la tomó por los hombros: - ¿Nada de nada? 

Lily suspiro: - Nada de nada Carol, bueno, salvó que ganamos la copa ¿algo más? – ambas chicas se miraron nuevamente - ¿acaso hay algo de lo que deba acordarme? 

Susan se acerco a su amiga y de un tirón la sentó en la cama de ella, respiro profundamente: - ¿Estas segura? 

Lily comenzaba a exasperarse: - Susan, puedes decirme... – de pronto su mente empujó unos recuerdos y dijo con la miranda expectante de sus dos amigas clavadas sobre ellas – Bueno... 

Susan y Carol: - ¿Sí? 

Lily: - Soñé... algo bastante maravilloso para mí – sonrió con una mirada triste, como un impulso colocó dos de sus finos dedos en la punta de sus labios rosados como si quisiera recordar una sensación ya pasada. 

Carol sonrió para sorpresa de ella: - No te preocupes amiga. Yo y Susan te haremos recordar – medito unos segundos mientras Susan asentía emocionada. De pronto reacciono con un movimiento muy ágil y salió tomando de la mano a una Lily que aún no entendía nada, pero antes... 

Susan: - ¿Piensas llevar a Lily en piyamas a la sala común? – rió al ver la cara totalmente sonrojada de ambas mientras volvían a cerrar las puertas y cada una buscaba en sus correspondientes baúles. 

Carol miró a Susan quien se acercaba a su baúl: - Para mi y se te esta pegando algo de Sirius – no se esperaba una respuesta de parte de su amiga como esa, una almohada termino estrellándose contra su rostro y la risa de Susan se dejo escuchar por toda la habitación que no duro mucho, otra almohada salió volando quedando perfectamente encajada en el rostro de Susan – todo se cobra amiga – rió nuevamente. 

Lily tenía una cara de nerviosismo y dijo tratando de tranquilizarlas: - Chicas... cálmense... – dijo cuando dos almohadas al mismo tiempo terminaron en su rostro, en la misma posición se quedó quieta a medida que retiraba aquellos objetos para dormir. Las risas de Carol y Susan no se hicieron esperar, cada vez esa habitación se volvía más caótica. Lily no se quedó con el ataque en mano, lo devolvió tirando una en el rostro de Susan y otra en él estomago de Carol... ella ya no recordaba su dolor gracias a la distracción que les brindaban sus amigas. El sol entraba por la ventana de su habitación dejando escuchar las risas melodiosas de las chicas al disfrutar de una mañana juntas. 

*********---------********* 

Las puertas del Gran salón se abrieron de par en par recibiendo a los jóvenes de la escuela de magia y hechicería con los brazos abiertos, mesas llenas de deliciosos alimentos y por supuesto mesas llenas prometedoras charlas entretenidas. Ya todos estaban sentados disfrutando del desayuno abiertamente, probando muchas delicias y dejando por unos segundos olvidados que en cuestión de minutos para algunos más como para otro menos comenzarían las clases... divertidas... aburridas... o simplemente molestas. 

Lily se sentó junto con a su amiga Susan y enfrente una Carol bastante entretenida con lo que contaba, estaba esperando ansiosa la salida a Hogsmeade por que deseaba comprar varias cosas interesantes que ya tenía planeado con anterioridad. 

Sonrieron a medida que acercaban algunos panes tostados y les untaban diferentes dulces dependiendo de cada una. De pronto varias chicas comenzaron a gritar como locas y ellas asimilaron rápidamente quienes habían llegado, un grupo de muchachos bastante atractivos. 

Lily sonrió: - Ya llegaron "auch" – dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cabeza apaciguando unos segundos el dolor que tenía. 

Susan: - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó con genuina preocupación y una Carol mirando intrigante y ansiosa de una respuesta positiva. Lily luego de unos segundos asintió, se había ido el dolor... maldita resaca. 

Carol depositó su taza humeante en la mesa mientras reía: - Supongo que no pueden hacer una entrada menos estrepitosa, con todas esas chicas rodeándolos. – hablaba refiriéndose al sequito de muchachas rodeando a los merodeadores... en este caso solamente a dos. Uno que irradia extrema confianza y una comodidad excesiva totalmente opuesto al otro que con una cortesía muy marcada trataba de abrirse paso para llegar a una mesa, más precisamente al lado de su novia que no parecía importarle a las jóvenes que cada vez lo acorralaban más. 

Lily: - ¿No te pone aunque sea algo celosa que Remus este ahí dentro? – señalando a aquella reunión de desesperadas jovencitas arrojadas sin pena. 

Carol de pronto asimiló las palabras, dejó la tostada en la mesa y elevó sus ojos buscando entre la multitud a cierto joven que ella llamaba novio. Lo encontró por que en sus ojos se mostró una determinación implacable: - ¡REMUS LUPIN! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando se levantó de la mesa. Respiro profundamente para luego desaparecer entre la multitud de chicas en busca de algo que claramente no concernía a esas chiquillas como las había llamado. 

Lily sonrió: - Se nota que lo quiere mucho ¿no es cierto Susan? – la miró unos segundos para luego preguntarse por que estaba tan serenamente sentada bebiendo de su taza, tenía calma bastante ¿preocupante?... digamos mejor atemorizante... 

Susan: - Sí, tienes razón Lily – sonrió, mientras volvía a su tostada. Lily la miró unos segundos y luego volvió su vista al grupo, ahí volvían Remus y Carol, esta ultima espantando a las dos chicas que parecían bastante persistentes en su afán de conseguir a uno de los merodeadores, por que ambas aún perseguían al novio de la joven de ojos celestes. Desvió sus ojos en busca de un tercer miembro pero no lo encontró... solo quedaba entre la multitud un Sirius bastante cómodo, como pez en el agua. Rió, de seguro la cara de su amiga Susan sería de fotografía. 

Carol se sentó y dijo frustrada: - Es la ultima vez que te dejo venir al comedor solo – suspiró unos segundos. 

Remus: - Carol, sabes que esto no es mi ambiente... no como Sirius- sonrió bastante divertido. – aparte ni me di cuenta cuando ya nos acorralaron, tu viste como trate de escaparme- Carol miró al muchacho de ojos azul-oscuro que apenas estaba comenzando a acercarse a la mesa junto a ellas saludando a tres chicas que apenas se retiraban a la mesa de Ravenclaw. De pronto sujetó a Carol por la cintura tomándola por sorpresa y darle un beso bastante dulce en sus labios con la mirada de todos clavados en ellos y unos ojos sorprendidos. 

Sirius: - ¡guau! Veo que no pierdes tiempo amigo lunático – rió a medida que se acomodaba al lado de su Susan y le sonreía de una manera muy sexy como tratando ya de ante mano conseguir algo. 

Susan ni se inmuto, todo lo contrario, tomo otro sorbo de su taza y preguntó: - ¿Qué quieres Sirius? 

Sirius se hizo el ofendido poniendo una mano en su corazón y dijo con una voz triste y mirando su desayuno con lastima: - Me ofendes Susan... por que cada vez que vengo hacia ti me tratas como alguien únicamente interesado en una chica tan encantadora como tú. 

Susan suspiro: - Deja ya de actuar y empieza con tu desayuno. 

Sirius sonrió al tener de nuevo la atención de la chica: - Eres caso perdido Susan, ¿nunca pensaras saludarme amablemente? 

Susan: - No, a menos que tú si lo hagas – sonrió astutamente. Sirius extendió su mano frente a una joven de ojos cobrizos bastante sorprendida - ¿Y esto? 

Sirius con su sonrisa más seductora dijo: - Buenos días mi linda Susan. 

Lily rió: - Por lo menos es educado Susan- 

Susan tomó su mano y dijo: - Buenos días molesto Sirius – las risas no se hicieron esperar, fue bastante gracioso el desayuno entre ellos hasta que de pronto Lily recordó algo importante, miró a todos lados preocupada, una mirada inusual en ella - ¿Y James? – preguntó algo dudosa por lo que podrían pensar sin saber muy bien lo que sucedía entre ambos jóvenes. 

Carol también buscó con su mirada en otras mesas para luego clavarla en su novio Remus: - ¿Sabes donde está amor? - Remus miró a Sirius como buscando apoyo para hablar encontrándose con la única respuesta de... "Por favor linda Susan, préstame tu tarea de Pociones" y una negativa bastante rotunda por parte de Susan quien desvió su vista hacia otra parte aún bebiendo de su taza, decididamente... Sirius Black jamás cambiaría, rió para sus adentro definiendo la actitud de su amigo Canuto. 

Carol: - ¿Y? – Remus se giró a verla y luego a Lily, ambas preocupadas demostrándolo con sus ojos. 

Remus suspiro: - Se fue... – sin poder continuar por que un grito rompió con sus oídos al igual que muchos que integraban ahora la mesa de los leones y algunas vecinas. 

Susan se giró y se levantó de la mesa gritando sin pena: - ¡CÓMO QUE SE FUE! – dijo antes de que Sirius la tomara de un hombro y la volviera a sentar en segundos - ¡auch! Eso dolió. 

Sirius movió la cabeza negativamente: - ¿No puedes ser más disimulada, mujer? – Susan bufó por lo bajo hundiendo sus labios en una tostada en forma de protesta. Lily sin embargo no podía hacer que su cerebro asimilara la idea de que James... se fuera definitivamente de la escuela, y ella sin poderle haber dicho nada de lo que sentía, bajo su vista a la taza atrapando su atención con las ondas que despedía aquel humeante líquido. 

Remus lo notó y dijo: - ¡No! No es lo que ustedes piensan – y a la vez negaba con sus manos y su cabeza algo preocupado- James simplemente se fue por este día, volverá mañana según nos contó ayer en la noche, dijo que debe arreglar algunos asuntos personales. – Carol lo codeó mirándolo reprochadoramente por no haber aclarado todo con anterioridad, manteniendo suspenso... 

Sirius tomó una tostada y la mordió como si no hubiera probado bocado en días: - Oigan, no se enojen, él simplemente les dijo la verdad, ustedes se apresuran a hacerse las ideas locas. -Susan lo miró de soslayo con unos ojos poco amistosos y simplemente Sirius sonrió inocentemente. 

Carol abrazó a Remus: - ¡Eres el mejor amor! – el joven de ojos como la miel se sonrojo visiblemente por el abrazo tan efusivo que le brindó su novia. Sin embargo Lily aún se encontraba metida en sus ideas... un largo día los esperaba y ella aún no podía recordar nada de lo de ayer... por alguna razón James tenía algo que ver con esos recuerdos olvidados. 

Susan se acercó a su amiga Carol y le susurro: - Entonces mañana tendremos que arreglar bien con James para que tratase de cualquier forma y así ella recuerde algo de ayer ¿no te parece? – Carol asintió a medida que volvía a su lugar tomando su taza y bebiéndola. Sus ojos se deslizaron por todo el Gran salón descubriendo a muchos de sus compañeros en su mesa hablar entretenidamente, los de las demás mesas también estaban contentos con esa mañana sin embargo... 

Sirius: - ¿Han visto la cara de los de Slytherin? – dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa bien maliciosa, disfrutando al observar a ciertos jóvenes magos. Susan miró seguido de Carol y Remus, Lily apenas levantó la vista y sonrió... se estaban dando el lujo de sonreír abiertamente por sus rostros, llenos de: Ira, Furia, Desilusión, Odio, y otros tantos sentimientos que no podrían encontrarse en aquella mezcla que precisamente no hablaba de cariño... ¿por qué? Era muy sencilla la respuesta. 

Remus: - ¿Quién diría que les afectaría tanto verse rodeados de oro y rojo? – la mesa donde ellos estaban estalló en risas, todo el salón fue cubierto de banderines dorados y rojos en honor a la victoria de los leones en el campeonato de Quidditch de ayer. Victoria aplastante contra los Slytherins, los de la mesa de las serpientes ahora tomaban sus desayunos medio enfadados y algo llenos de desprecio por todos los adornos que los rodeaban en el Gran salón. 

Susan: - Es mejor tenerlos así, quietitos y que no molesten – las demás casas compartían aquella victoria con los leones... la casa Raveclaw y la casa Hufflepuff, aún cuando perdieron estaban contentos. El desayuno en cuestión de segundos paso y todos ya se estaban levantando para cumplir con sus obligaciones... los estudios, las clases, los profesores, las tareas, los exámenes, entre otras cosas más como no perderse por los pasillos. Sirius, Remus, Susan, Carol, Lily, más otros alumnos del sexto año de Hogwarts pertenecientes a la casa de Griffindor se levantaron de la larga mesa y caminaron rumbo a las mazmorras donde se desarrollaría su próxima clase... POCIONES. 

*********---------********* 

Todos estaban acomodándose en los bancos que dentro de esa mazmorra habían, las paredes estaban recubiertas por los más variados frascos, pero no solo por su forma sino también por sus contenidos, algo no muy aconsejable luego de comer. Los cuchicheos de los alumnos cada vez se hacían más grandes y el ruido de las hojas al correr como el de los libros al caer sorbe el pupitre rellenaban el silencio frío de aquella habitación. 

Acomodaban sus plumas mientras un grupo entraba en una platica... 

Susan: - No puedo creer que hayamos tenido tanta tarea para hoy, el profesor Reynolds si que sabe como torturarnos. – suspiro pesadamente y desvió su vista hacia atrás - ¿Ya terminaste Sirius? – preguntó algo preocupada. 

Sirius ya levantaba las hojas delante del rostro de Susan con una sonrisa llena de seducción: -Yo sabía que me las prestarías mi linda Susan – dijo a medida que ella de un tirón le arrebataba las hojas algo molesta. 

Susan ahora le hablaba con un tono molesto: - Si estabas tan seguro ¿por qué me insististe tanto? La próxima vez Sirius Black has tú la tarea. – Ella estaba sentada delante de todos sola, detrás de ellas se encontraba Sirius Black junto a Lily y justo detrás de ambos se sentaban Remus Y Carol que reían ante los comentarios de sus dos amigos. Lily había accedido a sentar con el joven de ojos azul-oscuro únicamente por que él se lo había pedido rogando por que sino sus fanáticas no lo dejarían en paz. Lily suspiro y accedió, Susan parecía estar de acuerdo. 

Sirius ante las palabras de la joven respondió aún con esa sonrisa que mantenía a muchas suspirando: - Esta bien Susan, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerla, recuerda que tuve entrenamiento- buscando un pretexto. 

Susan bufó dándosela la vuelta y mirando a los ojos a Sirius: - No mientas, sabes perfectamente que yo estoy en el equipo y tuve los mismos entrenamientos que todos y sin embargo ya tenía hecha la tarea ¿por qué el gran Sirius Black no la tendría hecha? – El joven acusado iba a abrir la boca pero entonces la chica de ojos de cobre dijo – no me respondas, sabes mejor que yo que no debes buscar un pretexto por que se que estuviste saliendo con la novia del mes – su humor estaba más negro y para empeoramiento una voz se escucho detrás de ella bastante fría. 

-Señorita, tendría el favor de darse la vuelta y prestar atención a la clase que acaba de comenzar en vez de hablar con el joven Black – Susan saltó de su silla quedándose de frente al profesor y sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, el profesor de pociones, Reynolds Herald estaba detenido con sus brazos cruzados y una cara no muy alegre, buscaba cualquier excusa para... – 5 puntos menos para Griffindor por su culpa señora – 

Susan: - Si profesor Reynolds – bajo la vista algo avergonzada cuando sus compañeros de aula, los de Slytherin largaban al aire varias carcajadas. Decididamente, ese profesor no quería a los leones pero si a las viles serpientes... por algo era jefe de esa casa llena de puros presumidos y muy arrogantes ante todo. 

Lily colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga y le dijo: - No te debes preocupar, él siempre es así – lo había dicho prácticamente en un susurro mientras el profesor se dirigía a su mesa y no los veía, lo ultimo que querían eran menos puntos. Susan asintió ante las palabras y miro con sus ojos al profesor tan fulminantemente que no cayó muerto delante de sus alumnos únicamente por pura casualidad. 

-Se quieren mucho ¿no te parece?- había dicho una joven de ojos celestes seguido del asentimiento de su novio a su lado. 

Remus: - Eso es cierto, encima Susan parece ser muy celosa- sonrió y su novia Carol rió a su lado pensado que Remus no tenía ni idea de lo celosa que podía llegar a ser su amiga de ojos cobrizos. 

La clase empezó sin demoras cuando Herald llegó a su escritorio y se detuvo leyendo la lista de los presentes, por ahora todo estaba tranquilo y normal... sí, incluso con los puntos que le quito a la casa de los leones, eso ocurría siempre aunque casi nunca de Susan o sus amigas, casi siempre involucraba a los jóvenes Merodeadores... 

Aunque el profesor también tendría sus razones para tratar así a los merodeadores debido a que siempre, o en un promedio del 90% los alumnos de su casa eran victimas de este grupo con sus geniales bromas y no era por que las serpientes no se las merecieran. 

El profesor empezó con su aburrida platica, siempre era lo mismo... mezclas, comparaciones, soluciones, entre los miles y miles de apuntes que mandaba, claro sin contar con la tarea que mandaba y que algunos de los de Slytherin ni les costaba dos segundos hacer, digamos que era su materia favorita ¿por qué será? 

-Bien, señor Malfoy ¿podría darme la respuesta a este planteo?- decía mostrando sobre su mesa dos frascos que contenían aparentemente dos mezclas diferentes de químicos, dos pociones que producirían dos reacciones diferentes en una persona, la pregunta es que provocarían en un mago. Por supuesto Malfoy respondería bien. 

Malfoy: - La poción de la derecha se la conoce como "noche negra", una poción que cega a quien la bebe durante un lapso determinado dependiendo de la cantidad de ingredientes que se use – miro unos segundos la otra poción y sonrió con una sonrisa fría y llena de malicia, orgulloso por demostrar ser mejor que los leones, aunque así no fue durante el partido de Quidditch – y la poción de la izquierda la llama "multijugos" permite a quien sea que la beba transformarse en otra persona si obtiene de ella alguna parte, prenda en quien desea cambiar, aunque su tiempo es limitado es muy efectiva en su uso. 

Reynolds sonrió, su alumno favorito resaltando nuevamente: - Muy bien señor Malfoy, tome asiento. 10 puntos para Slytherin – con esas palabras sentenció a que todos los leones miraran mal al grupo de las serpientes debido a Carol fue la primera en levantar la mano y luego totalmente ignorada. 

La clase siguió, con puntos obtenidos en su mayoría por la casa de las serpientes y otros puntos menos para los leones, sin embargo hasta el profesor de pociones tuvo que cederles puntos a la casa Griffindor por las respuestas correctas de estos. La mañana apenas y pasaba lentamente, aunque todos todavía revivían las imágenes y los momentos más emocionantes del partido de Quidditch del día anterior, saludando a los miembros del equipo ganador mientras se los felicitaba y algunas veces le palmeaban la espalda. 

Lily aún se preguntaba por que se abría ido James así de repente, sin decirles nada... sin avisarles... sin despedirse... por alguna razón desconocida para ella se llevó a sus labios dos de sus finos dedos posándolos sobre sus labios mientras trataba de revivir algún sentimiento o sensación. 

Susan y Carol estaban hablando sin notar aquel comportamiento que había tenido su amiga debido a que solo duró unos segundos. Remus y Sirius parecían traerse algo entre manos por que cuchicheaban mucho, una nueva broma estaba en camino y de seguro tenía algo que ver con un par de serpientes de una larga y ponzoñosa lengua. 

Susan: - ¿Lily estas bien?- pregunto preocupada su amiga con una de sus manos apoyada en el hombro de la joven de cabellos de fuego aún caminando hacia el aula de la siguiente materia: cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Algo bueno para variar, podrían visitar a Hagrid aunque eso solo sería lo único bueno, compartirían la clase con los de Ravenclaw. Lastima que la clase fuera muy aburrida, el profesor Trendor no era nada moderno y para el las clases eran simplemente estudio y muchos apuntes, sin embargo era entretenido siempre aprender sobre nuevas clases de animales. 

Lily negó con la cabeza: - Para nada, es solo que ahora me estaba preocupando de algunas tareas. – dijo mintiendo. Carol la miro de soslayo como diciéndole que ella no se lo creía y Susan puso una cara verdaderamente preocupada y su vista decía lo mismo que la de Carol. Sin embargo no pudieron pensar nada más por que en segundos Sirius había saltado hacía las chicas cayendo entre ambas y colocando un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja y su otro brazo por lo de la castaña, ambas lo miraron asustadas y luego enojadas. 

Susan: - ¡Sirius Black, podrías ser más amable! 

Sirius sonrió de esa manera tan conquistadora que solo el podía hacer y miro a ambas chicas: - Perdona linda Susan, simplemente pensé que querrían a un atractivo guardaespaldas con ustedes. 

Lily: - ¿Yo no lo veo y tu Susan? – Susan rió negando con la cabeza. 

Sirius: - Muy graciosa querida Lily, y yo que quería contarte algo pero ahora no sé si lo haré. 

Lily estaba intrigada y preguntó: - ¿Sobre que? 

Sirius sonrió complacido con la reacción que tuvo, iba todo encaminado por donde quería: - No sé, no sé si te lo diré – Antes de que las chicas pudieran responderles, el joven de ojos azul-oscuro estiro su cabeza hacia delante terminando colgado de las chicas y mirando a Carol – no te preocupes, tu guardaespaldas hará un excelente trabajo- Remus se acercó por detrás de su novia y colocó una mano sobre la cintura de ella envolviéndola en un acto de protección con ella, Carol sonrió y se dejo encaminar por su novio al aula. 

Fue un corto camino pero debían siempre llegar puntuales por que el profesor era más que puntual y sobre todo estricto con esa regla, quien llegaba tarde recibía 10 puntos menos para su casa. 

Abrieron la puerta y encontraron a varios chicos ya sentados sus pupitres respirando algunos entrecortadamente por haber tenido que correr y así llegar temprano, y otros hojeando o abriendo sus respectivos libros repasando la tarea que había para ese día. 

El aula era bastante abierta, grande con dos ventanales a la izquierda de la entrada. En el techo se encontraban varios esqueletos de lo que fueron alguna vez animales del mundo mágico, en las paredes algunos estantes descansaban sosteniendo algunos libros que con solo mirarlos por su tamaño cansaban el espíritu y otros bien finos que podía perfectamente contener apenas tres o cuatro paginas. 

Susan se sentó sola nuevamente por petición de Sirius que volvía a acotar que sus fanáticas no lo dejarían en paz y sin contar que ahora James no se encontraba su club de fans se habían unido a las de Sirius dando un total de bastante locas enamoradizas... era verdad, a un costado de Lily se habían reunido varias chicas que al verla sentada con Sirius se corrían hacía otros asientos dentro del aula. 

La hora de comienzo de la clase dio inicio... pasaron 2 minutos y nada... los alumnos no notaron nada... 5 minutos y nada... los alumnos seguían charlando... 10 minutos y nada... los alumnos ahora si habían notado la ausencia del profesor, Trendor jamás se retrasaba tanto. 

-¿Será que estará enfermo?- preguntó la joven de ojos cobrizos dándose la vuelta en su asiento y mirar los rostros confundidos de sus amigos. 

Remus: - Es verdad, aquí hay algo preocupante, nunca se retraso tanto. – no pudieron seguir hablando, la puerta de entrada al aula se abrió lentamente como si un suspenso se quisiera crear en medio del aula en cada alumno que habían caído en la trampa. Una mujer bastante joven se podía observar detenida en el umbral con varios libros bajo su brazo derecho y un maletín en su mano izquierda sin dejar de notar su sonrisa de alegría en su rostro. 

Todos quedaron bastante... ¿cómo describir la perplejidad?... ninguno supo que decir a medida que aquella mujer entraba con confianza y un aire de seguridad al aula dejando a todos únicamente siguiéndola con sus miradas. Llegó al pupitre del profesor y dejo todo ahí con algunos cuchicheos detrás de ella sin preocupación o algún signo de ello. 

-¿Quién será?- se dejo escuchar en medio de toda el aula. 

-¿Será un ayudante del profesor Trendor?- nadie respondió y la mujer se giró para poder observar a toda el aula atentamente, admirando unos segundos al sequito de jóvenes a su disposición. Sonrió. 

-Buenos días alumnos, veo que sus rostros muestran confusión, no deben preocuparse por que seré su nueva profesora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas- otra vez sus ojos mostraban confianza y su sonrisa era algo sumamente deslumbrante de alegría. Era bastante atractiva según muchos muchachos del curso notaron, poseía unos ojos grises bien oscuros y su cabello era de una tonalidad negra con reflejos plateados como la luna... el cielo podía compararse con ella, era de una figura atractiva y se podía notar a través de su túnica de color rosada oscura pero que parecía más corta de lo común... no como debería tenerla ni una alumna y mucho menos una profesora... algo fuera de lo común. -Mi nombre es Elizabeth Luquier y seré su nueva profesora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas- miró al curso. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar... 

Sirius: - Es muy atractiva la profesora que tendremos de ahora en adelante – dijo sin apartar su mirada, pero en segundos tuvo que cerrarlos demostrando un dolor en su costado derecho, un golpe por parte de Lily Evans. 

Lily susurro: - Compórtate, es una profesora. 

Susan: - Gracias – dijo desde el banco de adelante. Y unas risas pequeñas provenientes del banco de atrás se dejaron escuchar. 

Sirius dejo fluir una sonrisa bastante pervertida: - Aún así no deja de ser bonita y atractiva – otro golpe seco seguido por un "ouch" proveniente de Sirius Black el rompecorazones más grande de todo Hogwarts. 

Remus: - Tiene razón Sirius – los dos rostros de sus amigas y el de su novia incluido ahora sentadas junto a él se giraron en segundos clavándole la mirada fijamente, una regañadoramente y dos sorprendidas - ¿qué? – preguntó ingenuamente – después de todo soy hombre. 

Carol le pegó en la espalda a Sirius: - Es tu culpa – dijo acusándolo. 

Sirius que estaba sonriendo en su asiento por la respuesta de su amigo lunático se quejó nuevamente: - ¿Acaso hoy es el día de péguenle a Black? 

Lily: - Falta poco para hacerlo oficial – dijo sonriéndole triunfadoramente. 

Elizabeth Luquier continuo sentándose en la mesa del profesor mostrando un poco más de lo debido sus piernas al alumnado: - Como sabrán, vengo a sustituir al profesor Trendor debido a que... 

Sirius: - Presiento que esta materia me encantara – dijo mirándola embobadamente con uno más de sus comentarios extras. 

Carol lo miró interrogantemente preguntándole para sacarse una duda: - ¿Acaso esta no era tu materia favorita? Siempre obtuviste las mejores notas en cuidado de criaturas mágicas. 

Sirius: - Entonces digamos que me encantará más de lo usual. 

La profesora no lo notó y siguió hablando: - él profesor ha decidido por lastima dejar de impartir sus clases, ha decidido retirarse de la labor de enseñanza. Así que fui contratada para impartirles esta materia, ojalá y me acepten. – un asentimiento general fue producido por los alumnos a medida que terminaban de sacar algunos libros para continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente la anterior clase – No muchachos – dijo la profesora Elizabeth negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la mesa – esta vez será más que aprender de libros, la práctica hace al maestro. 

Los alumnos la miraron intrigados a medida que ella aplaudía y de las puertas surgía un muchacho arrastrando una carretilla llena de lo que parecían jaulas cubiertas. La profesora se acercó al muchacho, le sonrió y le indicó que dejará eso en un costado. Él chico asintió y cuando hizo la profesora le dijo: - Gracias Kevin, ahora puedes retirarte a tu clase de Adivinación, pídele disculpas a ti profesora de mi parte. 

Kevin: - Esta bien profesora Luquier. – el joven desapareció pronto por una puerta. 

La profesora sonrió contenta por su cometido, se acercó al frente de la clase que antes había abandonado para ayudar a traer las jaulas con la carretilla: - Bien alumnos, ahora por favor solo prepárense que les traje una sorpresa para ignagurar mi clase, espero y les guste. – sacó su varita de entre sus ropas y dijo – Wingardium Leviosa – apuntando con ella a las jaulas dentro de la carretilla y tapadas cuidadosamente con una manta de color verde oscuro. Estas levitaron hasta posarse una por una en cada pupitre, una jaula para cada alumno. 

Susan miró preocupada su jaula: - ¿Qué habrá debajo de ella? – dijo apunto de levantar la manta. 

Elizabeth: - No lo haga por ahora señorita... – miro la hoja detrás de ella - ¿Susan? – dijo preguntándole con aquel asentimiento si ella era esa persona a la cual llamaba. Susan asintió algo tímida – discúlpeme pero no recuerdo muy bien los nombres de todos ustedes. Ahora sí, podrán descorrer las mantas – una vez todas las jaulas estuvieron en cada pupitre. 

La sorpresa fue grande y exclamaciones de admiración surgieron entre ambas casas, las jóvenes de Ravenclaw dejaron soltar varios suspiros de ternura al igual que las de Griffindor, incluida una Lily que parecía haber vuelto a la realidad. 

Sirius miró su jaula y vio a la criatura sonriendo: - Recuerdo muy bien a esta criatura, fue mi mascota durante mucho tiempo cuando apenas era un niño – 

Elizabeth: - Correcto señor Sirius Black ¿no? – el joven de nombre respondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa seductora – como se habrán dado cuenta esta criatura es muy adorable y no deben temerle en lo absoluto por que es muy domestica, perfecta para una mascota. ¿Alguien me podría decir su nombre? - Lily levanto la mano - ¿sí señorita Lily? 

Lily sonrió bajando la mano y dijo: - Se la conoce como Puffskein. 

La profesora la miró y dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa contenta con la respuesta de su alumna: - Muy bien señorita Lily, 5 puntos para Griffindor, veo que usted si hace sus deberes. – continuó con la clase - ¿Alguien me podría dar más datos de esta criatura? – preguntó esperando que alguno de sus alumnos pudiera alzar la mano y contentas con su pregunta tan amplia, varias manos se alzaron pero la primera fue de... - ¿Sí señor Sirius? - 

Sirius defendería su titulo del mejor de la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas: - Son muy dóciles, de una naturaleza pacifica. No le molesta que lo mimen y mucho menos que jueguen con él. Su característica es que puede alargar su lengua cuanto necesite para obtener su alimento, que varia desde sobras hasta arañas. – Otra vez Sirius Black se había lúcido en su clase predilecta. 

Susan estaba sorprendida: - ¿Acaso estudias? 

Remus rió: - Jamás, pero él ha tenido tantas criaturas mágicas en su vida que podía tranquilamente recibir como profesor en esta materia, todo un experto en pocas palabras. 

Lily: - ¿Acaso has tenido muchas? 

Sirius sonrió: - Más de las que te imaginas. 

Luquier estaba sumamente asombrada: - Veo señor Sirius que le gusta mi materia, me agrada su entusiasmo, 10 puntos para Griffindor por su descripción detallada de los Puffskein. A ver si las águilas ponen más entusiasmo a mi clase por favor, sino los leones se llevarán todos los puntos– guiño un ojo diciéndoles con esa seña que era una broma, sin embargo los Ravenclaws sonrieron y pronto ya participaban de la clase con mucha información más sobre esta criatura, los puntos iban y venían sin embargo aún los leones se mantuvieron a la cabeza con una diferencia un poco grande. 

La profesora sonrió: - Como puedo notar – dijo a medida que caminaba entre los pupitres observando algunas hojas escritas con tinta y pluma- han apuntado algunos datos que deberán presentar en el examen, sin embargo ahora les dejare conocer de más cerca a sus compañeros peludos. Por favor habrán la jaula y tomen a sus Puffskein y conozcan más su anatomía externa – rió a medida que se escuchaba en el aula el descorrer de varios cerrojos. 

-¡Que tierno!- había dicho una chica de Ravenclaw de cabello largo, abrazando a su Puffskein mientras este ronroneaba entre sus brazos. 

-¡Es muy cierto! Mira lo hermoso que es el mío- esta vez era una chica de Griffindor de cabello hasta los hombros sentada al lado de la anterior muchacha que estaban muy entusiasmadas con sus criaturas. 

-El mío tiene una lengua muy larga, observa como la estira- decía un chico de cabello corto poniendo delante de él unos bocaditos de alimento que tomo de la jaula, junto con su compañero de banco y sus dos amigos de enfrene discutían quien de ellos tenía la criatura con la lengua más larga. 

Susan: - No puedo creer que hayas tenido uno de estos Sirius, para mí y que lo mataste. 

Sirius miro a su Puffskein refregándose contra su pecho y ronroneando suavemente, él lo tenía agarrado entre sus manos: - No seas tan mala linda Susan, ¿yo? ¿Matar un Puffskein? Jamás, encima el mío era el mejor. 

Carol que tenía un Puffskein en sus manos sonrió cuando le dio de comer unos bocaditos, luego elevó su vista a la de Sirius y preguntó: - ¿Y por que el mejor? 

Remus: - ¿Se los contaras? – rió a medida que el muchacho de ojos azul-oscuro decía. 

Sirius: - Un día estábamos con Cornamenta cuando éramos muy pequeños, en fin... –suspiro recordando viejos tiempos- queríamos jugar un poco y como no teníamos nada para hacerlo agarramos a Tunie... 

Susan: - ¿Tunie? – 

Sirius la miro reprochadoramente: - ¿Tiene algo de malo el nombre de mi Puffskein? 

Susan: - Nada – y estalló en risas con su criatura mágica aún en sus brazos, no parecía dar tregua con la risa. 

Sirius suspiro: - Mejor sigo, bueno lo agarramos y comenzamos a tirárnoslo como pelota, digamos que luego aunque estuviera mareado no se enojaba, era muy gracioso Tunie ¿me preguntó su Cornamenta se acordara es esto?- dijo pensativo. 

Remus asintió: - Yo creo que sí. 

Carol: - ¿Y que pasó con él? 

Sirius de pronto la miró: - Sufrió un accidente – se rió nerviosamente recordando aquel momento. 

Lily: - Qué suerte que lo cuidarías. 

Sirius: - Bueno, fue un accidente, todo el mundo los comete – acarició suavemente la cabeza de su Puffskein que estuvo muy contento ronroneando en el pecho del joven ojiazul-oscuro. 

Lily miró a su criatura asignada, una preciosa criatura magia pensó luego de tomarlo entre sus manos y mirarlo fijamente. Sus pensamientos volaron lejos escuchando el suave ronroneo de su acompañante, después de todo nadie la estaba molestando y era relajante la peluda piel de este así que sus pensamientos en poco tiempo la envolvieron. Recordaba algo... recordaba un momento... recordaba a cierta persona sonreírle abrazándola fuertemente frente a una chimenea crispando el fuego cálido que emanaba de él, brillante y ardiente al mismo tiempo... ese abrazo, tan suave, seguro, algo indescriptible... que por desgracia no podía recordar por nada del mundo... Se maldijo la hora en que olvido aquel momento, se maldijo la hora en que olvido el nombre de aquella persona que la abrazaba. 

*********---------********* 

-Al fin- dijo cayéndose sentada en medio del sillón de la sala común de Griffindor, todo daba como resultado un ambiente muy acogedor. Suspiro pesadamente mientras con un movimiento de sus manos recogió su cabello y lo soltó como si fuera solamente para quitarse el cansancio de aquella larga mañana y tarde donde solo se la pasaron estudiando... los exámenes están a punto de alcanzarlos y precisamente el tiempo no les alcanzaban. 

Carol sonrió cayéndose sentada al lado de su amiga: - Oh vamos Susan, falta poco. 

Sirius que estaba parado junto al sofá frente a la chimenea donde sus amigas descansaban se estiró sin pena elevando sus brazos al techo de la sala común y luego miro a su amigo enfrente de él sonriéndole. El joven de ojos azul-oscuro meditó sus palabras y dijo: - ¿Falta mucho? 

Remus negó con su cabeza: - No Canuto, amigo, solo un par de días. 

Lily pasaba sus ojos de Remus a Sirius y de Sirius a Remus sin entender nada: - ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora ustedes? 

Sirius y Remus negaron al unísono con sus cabezas y dijeron al mismo tiempo: - Es una sorpresa. 

Susan: - Asustan cuando se lo proponen. – dijo segura de sus palabras mirando algo preocupadas a ellos. 

Sirius se acercó por detrás del sofá y sonrió a medida que de sorpresa rodeaba por la espalda a Susan sus hombros, con voz muy seductora le susurro al oído: -Linda Susan... sabes que yo no te asusto, simplemente no sabes como decirle no al amor- Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, en segundos un Sirius muy apurado salía disparado por el cuadro de entrada a la sala común de los leones seguido de una Susan bastante sonrojada y gritando todo menos adjetivos bonitos al joven golpeador. 

-Se quieren mucho. Dijo Carol con una sonrisa autentica, su novio se aceraba a ella y se sentaba a su lado pasando por sus hombros un brazo protector del joven de ojos dorados. 

Lily sonrió: - No cabe la menor duda, Remus, ¿crees que algún día se le declare? 

Remus asintió: - Claro, siempre y cuando Susan no agarre Canuto y deje por lo menos algo para que se le declare – todos rieron en el grupo disfrutando de una noche bastante agotadora, muchos de los leones habían desaparecido a sus habitaciones por que él día de hoy había sido uno que se recordaría por haberles robado toda sus energías. 

Lily se acercó a una mesa que había cerca y tomó un libro de ella, sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en su tapa para luego abrirla en una hoja marcada con un señalador: - ¿Qué harán? 

Carol sonrió: - Sabemos que te quedarás leyendo, ¿pero no estas cansada? 

Lily negó con su cabeza a medida que elevaba sus ojos de nuevo a sus dos amigos abrazados cómodamente en el sillón: - No te preocupes, pero necesito leer este libro para adivinación, ¿no entiendo como es posible que la profesora ya halla predecidó tres veces mi muerte... 

-5 la de Sirius, 3 la mía, 1 de Susan, 13 de James- continuó contando Remus a medida que a sus dos amigas lo miraban algo dudosas y a la vez sorprendidas de lo poco acertada que podría ser una profesora incluso en su propio terreno. 

Lily miró a su amiga Carol que tenía la vista clavada en algún punto detrás de ella, miró a Remus y él ya estaba parado ayudando a su novia a levantarse: - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó dudosa a medida que ellos se giraban y le regalaban una sonrisa muy alegre o más bien eso le pareció a ella. 

Remus: - No es anda querida Lily, simplemente que... 

Carol: - ¡Recordamos algo! – dijo secundando a su novio y ambos tomados del brazo comenzaron a caminar hacía las escaleras de sus respectivos pisos, sin embargo la joven rubio se giro y dijo – por favor amor. 

Remus asintió aún bajo la intrigada mirada de la joven de cabellos de fuego, sonrió a esta ultima con una de esas sonrisas tan ganadoras, como si algo que él esperase se estuviera por cumplir: - Muy bien alumnos, es hora de ir a dormir – dijo aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de los pocos que quedaban, Lily se estaba parado algo intrigada, ¿para qué querrían que se fueran todos?. Continuo su camino quedando detenida detrás de un grupo de chicas que subían al piso de las mujeres leonas y escuchó decir... 

-No puedo creer que vuelvan a hacer esto- 

-No te quejes, de seguro tendrán una muy buena razón- 

Una de las chicas sonrió: - ¿No vieron quien acaba de llegar? – dijo señalando hacía el cuadro de la dama gorda. Lily se giró para ver pero no pudo más que se estirada por su amiga Carol que sonreía como si hubiera recibido un pastel de cumpleaños o una escoba nueva. 

-Tú te quedas aquí- dijo decidida a medida que la sentaba de un solo movimiento en el sofá donde antes ella estaba, la chimenea a su derecha, el cuadro de la dama gorda detrás y enfrente las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones. 

Lily: - ¿Pero Carol, qué sucede? – no pudo seguir por que sus dos amigos se terminaban dando un beso fugaz y desapareciendo cada uno por sus respectivas escaleras... hombres y mujeres... 

De pronto detrás de ella escuchó unos pasos pero no pudo girarse por que un abrazo la envolvió desde atrás capturando su cuerpo e impidiendo que ni siquiera se moviera, sus cabellos volaron hacía adelante y una mejilla se unió con la de ella, dos rostros se mezclaban. 

Lily no se movió de su lugar, se quedó paralizada recordando que esa mañana un pensamiento fugaz surcó su mente y se parecía tanto a esta sensación, que luchó por no pensar que esto volvía a ser simplemente un recuerdo juguetón en su cabeza. 

La respiración se filtraba congelando su cuello a medida que una voz familiar para ella le susurraba: - prefiero que esto quede así- 

Lily no reacciono y se aparto de un rápido movimiento de los brazos tan protectores que la sujetaban, su respiración se hizo entrecortada... por el susto y por supuesto por el movimiento tan rápido, sin dejar de lado la sorpresa... ¿desde cuándo James Potter la trataba como en sus mejores sueños?... no supo responder, y la voz de él dijo: - Buenas noches Lily. 

Lily sonrió algo todavía asombrada: - Buenas noches James – Él joven de ojos azul-claro saltó sobre el sillón sentándose en él con un movimiento ágil gracias a los largos entrenamientos de Quidditch y miró de arriba abajo a Lily - ¿Sucede algo malo? 

James negó con su cabeza: - Para nada Lily – dijo sin apartar sus ojos del cuerpo llamado Lily Evans. 

Lily se sonrojó: - ¿Entonces por que me miras así? Me pones nerviosa.- dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando que James, el buscador y chico más solicitado de todo Hogwarts observara su espalda únicamente. 

No pudo pensar nada más... de nuevo los brazos del buscador la atraparon rodeándola desde atrás atando su cintura con sus brazos tan masculinos, su cabeza durmió unos instantes en el hombro de ella. 

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó siempre con ese tono insolente y con un dejo de que él sabía todo. Lily se enojó... 

-¿Puedo preguntar por que insinúas tanto que me gusta? Ni siquiera sabes lo que siento JAMES POTTER- dijo enojada apretando sus puños fuertemente. 

James ni se inmutó, descendió sus manos hasta las manos de ella y las tomó cerrándolas alrededor de estas. Lily no supo que paso y cayó en el encanto y la tranquilidad que le brindaba James, poco a poco ablando sus puños y con ellos James los atrapo. 

Lily susurró algo triste... ¿por qué él jugaba con ella, no sabía lo que sentía y la estaba matando con cada roce de su piel... ¿acaso James sabía lo sentía por él?... un pensamiento que la alarmó enormemente. La joven de ojos esmeraldas susurró a su acompañante frente a la chimenea: - ¿Por qué me haces esto James? – dolió nombrarlo, dolía amarlo con locura, pero peor era amarlo y no ser correspondida. 

James susurró en su oído: - ¿Acaso te es molesto? – sonrió al ver como Lily tesaba su cuerpo, sus manos, él podía sentirlo. 

Lily: - No quiero que me hagas sufrir – 

James: - Yo sufro más. – dijo cortante. 

Lily cerró sus ojos, sufría al sentirlo tan cerca y darle la esperanza de que ella alguna vez podría corresponderle. Ella lo amaba desde hace mucho, primero fueron enemigos, luego amigos, luego se convirtieron en mejor amigos... ¿qué les impedía ser algo más?... él era James Potter, un rompecorazones... y eso ella no podía soportarlo, verlo rodeado de tantas chicas todas alabando su ser. Lily dijo ahora más decidida: - ¿No veo en que pueda sufrir el famoso James Potter? 

James sonrió, lo golpeaba de la misma forma que anoche: - sufro al no poder decirte que te amo – Lily Evans quedó paralizada en sus brazos y se giro de golpe quedando en el aire sus cabellos rojos cuando sus labios fueron apresados por los de él... la chimenea crispaba la leña produciendo un juego de luces con las llamas dentro de aquella sala donde solo quedaban los cuerpos de James y Lily, dos alumnos y magos de la escuela de Hogwarts. 

Aún sus labios estaban unidos hasta que Lily sintió lo mismo que aquella vez... su recuerdo poco a poco se volvía realidad, recordaba tan agudamente en su mente los recuerdos de ese beso... ¡con el mismo JAMES POTTER!, Su cerebro golpeó con aquel comentario su atención, ayer... esa misma noche... en esa sala... ella y él se habían estado besando. 

Sé separon, pero aún así sus rostros podían sentir rozar la cálida respiración de su compañero. 

James: - ¿Aún dudas que te amo? – 

Lily negó con la cabeza: - ¿Por qué haces esto?... 

James colocó una mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de ella mientras susurraba: - Por que te amo... ¿por qué no puedes creerme Lily? 

Lily volvió a negar con la cabeza: - Es imposible. 

James sonrió con aquélla sonrisa tan seductora y madura que tenía, por algo las jóvenes de la escuela de magia morían por él, este joven de ojos azul-claro era sin pensarlo dos veces un chico atractivo pero también... tenías cerebro, inteligencia, astucia, era divertido, simpático, dulce y otras tantas cualidades que cualquiera buscaría en un hombre. Él joven cazador dijo suavemente: - Te amo... y no quiero jugar contigo... sé que tu sientes lo mismo por mí. 

Lily con una voz osada le dijo: - ¿Y quien te hace pensar eso Ja...? – antes de que pudiera seguir de nuevo los labios de este chico que ahora la tenía abrazando besaron los de ella, con una tranquilidad y a la vez pasión no característica de él... por primera vez James Potter sentía mariposas en el estómago por que la chica a la que amaba la estaba besando... no le importaba que ella no le estuviera correspondiendo... pero hasta que Lily Evans no le dijera que se corriera él no movería un músculo. 

Los minutos pasaron y solo el sonido de la leña siendo consumida por el fuego se escuchaba en toda la sala común de los leones, bañada en dorados y rojos. 

Lily quedó sorprendida, sin embargo cerró sus ojos y al poco tiempo se dejó llevar por el beso, por aquella unión entre ambos que conocían los sentimientos del otro. 

De un momento la joven de ojos esmeraldas recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior en ese mismo lugar en que estaban: la sala común de Griffindor, dorado y rojo se debatían en una lucha de quien resaltaba más. Elevó sus manos al cuello de James envolviéndolo para disfrutar más del beso, de su segundo beso con aquel joven al que amaba... eso lo sabía claramente. James sonrió ante ese acto y rodeó más protectoramente la cintura de ella, dejándose llevar... intoxicándose con el aroma tan dulce de Lily... un momento que siempre recordarían. 

Se separaron pero a escasos centímetros de sus rostros, sintiendo la calidez de la mirada de los ojos de su compañero en sus ojos, una línea visual los atrapaba: - ¿Quieres... quieres Lily... ser... – maldecía el hechizo que le había lanzado Lily para ser totalmente débil a sus ojos – quieres Lily ser... mi novia? – preguntó dudoso a medida que Lily abría los ojos sorprendida – nunca voy a dejarte de amar, jamás – finalizó observando el rostro de la persona que amaba sonreírle con una de sus más hermosas y tiernas sonrisas, su rostro se movió afirmativamente y él no espero por una siguiente respuesta... simplemente volvió a besarla. 

Ya todo estaba dicho, se amaban y bajo la mirada del fuego y la luz luna que se filtraba por las ventanas cubriéndolos con su manto plateado haciendo de aquello el ambiente más romántico que se pudiera imaginar. ¿Cómo seguía esta historia?... fácil, ellos dos acaban de confesarse un sentimiento tan puro como era el amor... ¿se necesita decir más?... 

-Muy bien Cornamenta- dijo en voz baja para que la pareja en la sala común no lo escuchasen, sin embargo sintió que por detrás de él se escabullía una joven muy familiar para él justo cuando la estatua del piso de hombres volvía a su correspondiente lugar. Sonrió contento por esa acción que había tomado su novia. Se giró y ahí la encontró, de pie junto a la estatua mirándolo fijamente y regalándole una de esas miradas del cielo llenas de amor para él. 

Carol: - El pasaje secreto funciona muy bien- dijo liberando una risa suave. 

Remus: - Te amo – solamente dijo aquella frase llena de amor para su novia hechicera. 

Carol susurró: - Te amo mucho Remus Lupin- y se acercó hasta él, lo amaba con locura... siempre lo había visto tan guapo, tan inteligente y tan gracioso... un chico que valía luchar por él hasta él ultimo momento... ahora la estaba envolviendo en un abrazo muy fuerte, lleno de pasión... ya llevaban un buen tiempo de novios, diciéndose cuanto se amaban, pasando momentos inolvidables que por parte de ninguno de ellos dos olvidaría jamás... susurro algo al oído de la joven rubia produciéndole unas pequeñas cosquillas en su cuello, con su mano libre Remus la colocó en la mejilla de su novia y atrajo su rostro hasta el de él, le obsequio un beso... uno muy especial que sería no él inicio pero si la continuación de muchos más... 

-¡Qué linda pareja hacen!- dijo una joven de cabello cobrizo sonriendo de detrás de la entrada a la sala común de Griffindor, detrás de la dama gorda que sin duda estaba un poco agotada por su sueño. 

-¡Así se hace James!- gritó un joven bastante atractivo de ojos azul-oscuro y un poco largo su cabello. 

-shhhh- le aconsejó o más bien le ordenó Susan a medida que ponía una de sus manos sobre la boca de Sirius para que de una buena vez callara. 

-¡Oye!- se quejó el ojiazul-oscuro cuando por fin logró soltarse de la chica que aún miraba algo enternecida con la escena dentro de la sala. Respiro un poco - ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Matarme? – se quejó a lo que Susan giro su rostro mirándolo con sus ojos fijos clavados en los de él. 

Susan: - ¿No sería mala idea Sirius? – decididamente no le importaría según su tono de voz. 

Sirius con una de sus más sexys miradas, su porte más atractiva que tenía se acercó a Susan y le dijo: - ¿Y por qué no tomamos el ejemplo de James y Lily? – dijo acercándose cada vez más a Susan, esta sonrió seductoramente y se acercó al joven ojiazul-oscuro que parecía sorprendido. 

Susan: - ¿Qué quieres hacer encanto? – decía colocando una de sus manos en el pecho de Sirius y haciendo circulitos sensualmente. Sirius no podía articular palabra, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Susan?. No pudo decir más y mucho menos pensar, un golpe seco resonó en su cabeza. Esta vez la joven de cabellos cobrizos le había dado un tremendo golpe en su cabeza – Te lo tienes merecido Sirius Black, acosar así a jovencitas indefensas como yo – Se giró y continuó viendo por el cuadro. 

Sirius susurró robándose mientras tanto su cabeza algo adolorida: - Bruja... – dijo muy bajo, sin embargo sonrió – Aún sigue mi propuesta linda Susan – se acercó a ella y le escucho decir algo como "_... no tienes remedio..._" pero no le importo, y de paso comenzó también a espiar a su mejor amigo quien había dado un paso muy grande... descubrir que ama plenamente a una joven. 

¿FIN? ^_^ 

**NOTAS DE LA LOKA DE LA AUTORA XD: **

¡Hi a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muuuy bien, lamento mucho la tardanza pero como se habrán dado cuenta he tenido diferentes razones para no actualizar, por ejemplo: CERO DE INSPIRACIÓN -.- si, frustraciones de esta autora que decididamente si no le gusta como quedó el fic dice "a la basura" ^^UUU jejeje que quieren que haga, eliminé creo que de este chap. Como 2 anteriores escritos por que no me convencían. ¿Quedaron conformes con este chap.? Fue pedido de muchos, luego les daré las gracias ^^ 

Volviendo a la nuestro otra de las razones por las que no actualice fue por: ¡EXAMENES! Sio, muchos exámenes por todos lados @_@ me mareé de solo tener que ver que me esperaba para esta semana, la semana pasada, la anterior semana, y para la semana próxima ¬¬ 

Venta: 

-**PROFESORES EMOCIONADOS, BARATOS Y SOBRE TODO SE PAGA EL ENVIO**- XD jajaja 

-**COMPAÑEROS MOLESTOS**- XD jajaja 

Compra: 

-**TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON TIEMPO, ANIME, CHICOS GUAPOS**- XD jajaja

-**PROFESOES AMABLES, SIMPATICOS Y GUAPOS**- XD jajaja 

^^ Bueno esas fueron las razones por las que anteriormente no subí mi fic pero que quieren que haga _ ¡yo sin inspiración no escribo! -.-U cuestión de ética de escritora. 

Si se preguntan como es que pude escribirles este chap. Es que me enferme -.- sio, me enferme de gripe y tuve fiebre y recién hasta 5 minutos me bajo... ^^U digamos que me escape de la cama a escribir para todos aquellos que querían una continuación. 

Cambiando de tema nuevamente ^^ espero que me piensen dejar muchos r/r por que los esperare contentísima y aparte me alegraran muchísimo diciendo que este chap. Valió la pena ser leído ¿no es cierto? ¬¬ oye... tu que no piensas dejar r/r T.T déjame uno please... ¿qué te cuesta? ^^ Nada de nada. 

Ahora sí! ^^ me voy y les mando muchos saludos a todos ustedes que leen mis fics y agradezco sinceramente a estas personas tan generosas que se han tomado tan solo unos minutos de su tiempo dorado para dejarme un r/r que me puso muy contenta y me animo a continuar, aquí están los valientes y generosos lectores... ¡**UN APLAUSO PARA ELLOS**! : 

**Carlita_Heart / Yuen / Marina_de_Potter / Carolina y Melisa / Damaris / K-ta / diana / Klaudi^Wri**

Muchas gracias a todos ^_^ ustedes por hacerme feliz con sus r/r. Nos veremos en otro ff si ustedes lo quiere. Saludos y me voy llendo a mi estudios de ingles XD jajaja.

Ate.

Light Angel / Angel-de-Luz

subiendose a su escoba saeta de fuego

p.d: Tenmgo una idea para una continuación, ¿la escribo?^_^


End file.
